To Wither Away
by Canon's Son
Summary: As Marceline's "birthday" is on the horizon, a dark entity is coming over Ooo to take it over. And it will be an epic adventure for all of those involved. And while Finn has no clue what's coming, the long lost god of the five, Wither, is coming to start the war of the millennium. And he will need help. Finnceline, B-Mow, and many other strange pairings.
1. Prolog

_**A/N: Hello there! Welcome! Come one come all! ...Hey.**_

_**This was my first attempt at a Finnceline fic, and since it was, for the lack of good words, improperly paced, I'm gonna fix it up a little bit. Since it is just a fix, after this chapter is up, the next eight will each second day after, so those who read this already won't have to wait too long to get a new chapter. And I hope this will be enjoyable. It's been an idea I've had for a while.**_

* * *

Maybe it was just my immortality getting to me.

Maybe it was just me breaking down.

Maybe it was just me actually caring about the people that died.

Maybe it was the realization that the world will end.

Or has it ended?

I mean, noone I knew was left

Dad? I don't know where he is.

And all of my friends?

...

Maybe I was just crazy.

But I didn't think I could live anymore.

...No. It wasn't the immortality. It was me caring about the one who died. The one person who died in my place. Who I can never repay. That hero.

That foolish, self-confident, brave hero.

I have to fix this. No matter what it takes.

I have to make a deal with Death.

To bring him back to me.

Or...I may just go with him.

**_"Marceline" _**Death smirk at me, knowing I would arrive. **"_So nice of the Princess of Vampires to visit me."_**

"Queen." I corrected.

**_"Oh yes, you were married once weren't you? I remember eating that poor fool's soul decades ago." _**He snickered.

"I want him back." I got to the point.

His smirk grew even wider, making me feel this was going to be a bigger challenge then I realized. **_"You aren't referring to that young boy are you? Sorry, I have plans for his soul."_**

I frowned. "You know that Wither is coming for this land too. He's is the only one who can saved us all."

He laughed. **_"I'll take my chances. This little runt has cheated me one too many times, he's become very valuable here in the underworld. Even your own father is interested in the deal I'm making."_**

"I know. And that's why I have to get him back. So..." I pulled out my axe-bass. "If you don't give him back, I'll make you."

He grinned as a black smoke surrounded him, covering his body until he could no longer be seen. I charged towards him, hoping I would get lucky, knowing it was a losing fight. I had to try. For him.

Death reappeared behind me and grabbed my from behind, throwing me down and pinning me.** _"Foolish little girl. You can't beat death!"_**

I tried to throw him off, but I couldn't move. "...I had to try."

Death's grip loosened and he flew back, allowing me to get back my footing. _"**I've known you for a long time, and never once have you ever tried to attack me for a soul's sake. Much less this mortal**."_

I stood up, glaring at him. "He's means more to me then myself."

_**"Oooh, seems as though you've found a love interest hmm? I'll make you a deal. There is no doubt that Wither is coming to the Underworld. Possibly going to destroy it. His first goal is to aim for your father..."**  
_

He paused, waiting for me to give a response, although I knew this already, so I didn't say anything.

**"_...that being said, he will obviously go after me next. If he gets it that far."_**

"What's your point?"

He snapped his fingers to make a blue orb appear, the orb shined brightly.** _"My point is, I'm quite fond of this place I've set up, and I don't know about you, but I would rather not have another millennium long war. If you really think this mortal has a chance...I have to look for myself."_**

"You'll bring him back?"

**_"No, I can't do that. At least, not yet. I have to be convinced that this "hero" of yours is worth it. It's not as easy to bring human souls back as you think."_**

"..." I couldn't say I was surprised, I came here to the underworld knowing it wouldn't be easy to just walk in and walk out.

**_"But_ _what I can do is turn back time."_**

"Turn it...back?"

He smirked.** _"Even if you don't believe it, I'm much more powerful then your father. I can rewind time itself...but only a few times before I can no longer use this power."_**

I nodded, seeing what he was getting at. "If you do that, you can stop the Wither from ever appearing!"

_He frowned. **"Sorry, him coming is inevitable. The present is not inevitable, but time itself is eternal. Which means, this all may happen again, and when we go back, you won't remember anything at that time."**_

"Then what's the point?!" I yelled. "The only reason I came here was to stop the Wither, and you tell me there's no way to do that?"

He sighed. _**"Wither will take over when the battle is over. That is the future of this present. But...I can send you back and lead you to defeat him. You understand?"**  
_

"If that's true then..."

**_"Yes, you will be with your human once more. You won't remember ever losing him."_**

"But how will I prevent his death?"

**_"Look, I'm not one to admit it, but I think that this boy is the only thing preventing me from ever calling Wither...God." He cringed at the word. "I'll lead you to victory, get you the materials to defeat him. But, it will only work if your past self will listen. And we both know how rare of a chance that is."_**

I nodded. "Even if that's true, we have to try. I just...don't want to lose him."

**_"Fine. Ooo rests on my shoulders. Once again." He groaned._**

"So...what's the plan?"

_**"The Blade of Eternal Rest. Once could be swung once and only can be used once. Let's hope you don't screw this up. This is your only chance."**  
_

"...And if we fail?"

He glared at me. _"We can't" _

I've never been one to trust deities, especially Death, but I have no other option. As long as I get to save him. And all of Ooo for that matter. It just was a matter of time, effort, and praying Glob that I listen to whatever Death says. Then I had a thought.

"...I won't listen to just anyone Death. Especially not you. I need to be told by someone I know or trust."

**_"Oh, I'm aware. I barely trust myself. I have a plan for that as well."_**

I gave him a look. "...Mind telling me?"

**"_You'll just have to trust me."__  
_**

I didn't have a choice. Even my own father has told me to never trust Death, that there was always a trick or something to it. But this is my last chance to stop Wither before he destroys everything...a least everything else.

"You sure you can't just bring him back?"

He paused. He snapped his fingers and a bubble pooped above him. **_"Look at this. Ooo nearly has been withered away. There is no point of reviving him, he will just die again."_**

I gasped at the sight I saw before me. Ooo, the place I called home, was a wasteland. All of the trees, none in sight. The land was dark gray and the sky was pure black. No life at all, no wind, no sun. Nothing. Just emptiness. All of my friends, all of the memories, shattered and gone. Simon, Jake, Bonnibel, and...

And...

The bubble popped. Death looked at me.

**_"I don't care about your pitiful world, but the Wither made me lose a brother. Peppermint Butler WILL be avenged. So you in or not?"_**

I knew this was the right choice. I had to do this for everyone. I had to go back and stop this. Even if I couldn't remember, I had Death on my side. One more chance to stop the chaos.

"Let's do it."

**_He smirked. "Alright, get ready. This may feel strange."_**He snapped his fingers, I started to feel faint, looking at him and losing conciseness. But now I had to chance to save him.

The one I love.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope this seems interesting to you guys! Review please!**_


	2. Log 1: The Date?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so to pass the time, I've decided to make it a rhyme. :P**_

* * *

_(Past Ooo, Daylight)_

_**Finn's POV**_

"JAKE! GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO!" Today was finally the day! No way was I going to be late!

"Hhng! Finn...5 more minutes!" Jake turned in his bed. Kinda funny, I'm usually the one to do that in the morning. But not today.

"Come on Jake! It's Marcie birthday! We have to get ready for the party!"

"Come on dude. We have hours before that. Just let a dude rest." He wasn't going to get up easy. So I woke him up the only way I knew how. By yelling in his ears.

I took in a deep breath, getting as much air as possible. "JAKE! GET UP OR WE WILL BE LATE!"

Jake sprung out of bed, holding his chest to calm his breathing. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"Yes I did, at least you're awake now right?"

he frowned. "Whatever...what the big deal anyway?"

"This is Marcie birthday party we're talking about dude! You know! The one we've been planning for weeks!"

Jake shrugged. "I guess I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "How could you forget?"

"It's 6 in the morning dude! My brain is whack that early!"

"Just get ready! We only have a few hours before we go to the princess!"

Jake smirked. And I never liked it when he smirked like that. It was one of THOSE smirks. "You seem to REALLY care about Marceline..."

I gave him a look. "Well of course I care about Marcie, I care about all of my friends."

"Not as much as to plan out this party for weeks straight, reminding every dude and dudette to make it as epic as possible, while trying to make Marceline as oblivious as possible. If you ask me, I think something is going between you two."

"J-just get ready!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, but whatever is going on, I will found out about it!" He jumped down the shoot leading downstairs.

I shook it off. It's Marcie's birthday!...well, the day we met anyway! I got to get ready!

...But what do you give a 1000 year old vampire?

* * *

With my blue outfit and hat firmly on, it's ADVENTURE TIME!

...OR FINDING MARCIE A GIFT TIME!

Not as catchy but whatevs.

Marceline the Vampire Queen. So much could be said about her, where do I start? Maybe the fact that she is totally awesome in every sense! She sings amazingly, she's fun and outgoing, and although very confusing at times, if you met her, you wouldn't believe she was a vampire at all. Well, minus the fangs, pale skin and the inability to be in sunlight, other then that, she's like anyone else.

Actually, know that I think about it, she really ISN'T like anyone else. No one but her can mock a skeleton demon and get away with it. No one is as fearless as she is. Even I have an irrational fear, but I guess being 1000 years old teaches you a few things.

I remember meeting her when me and Jake were messing around. Being afraid of vampires at the time, I was completely frightened when I saw her ar my window during a storm. She ended up kicking me and Jake out of our place. We just ended up giving it to her to find another place, but then she wanted to take that too! I wasn't as scared as Jake was, but I knew it would be a losing battle. But my hero instincts made me confront her. I challenged her to a fight. I was still scared, but I had to do something. After I won (as far as you know)...she did something strange.

She kissed me on the cheek and said she had fun.

I guess we were friends for then on.

And then she started messing with my head and junk. I thought she was evil, but it turns it, she's just a 'radical dame who likes to play games'. And a dame she was.

She's not like anyone other girl in Ooo. She was tough and powerful, and whenever we went adventuring with each other, she would always take everything down before I even made a sound. Princess Bubblegum wasn't as fun as Marceline. And for some strange reason, I couldn't talk to girls, but I can talk to Marcie so easily. I can trust her whenever I have a problem. And even though she usually responds with much sarcasm, she really comes through in the end. Maybe that was BECAUSE she was different. Not fancy or boring, or a mutant hot dog or fire element, she was just Marceline.

And now its time I pay her back.

It's been 5 years since we've met, and even though it isn't exactly her birthday, it's more of an anniversary. As fearful as she is to everyone in Ooo, she was still the same radical dame she was when I met her.

Jake is still afraid of her, which she still uses to her advantage, but he's coming around to liking Marceline. And although I'm not sure what's the deal with PB and Marcie, they seem to be recovering from it. PB still gets annoyed by her, but at least PB cares enough to help me out with the surprise. It took alot of begging though. All there was to do now was to get ready for the party.

My first stop was at Tree Trunks place. She makes the most radical pies out there, so I ask her to make some raspberry pies seeing how Marceline loves to suck the color out of red stuff.

"Hey Tree Trunks! You home?" I was knocking on the door, only to be met with the small elephant with a basket full of pies.

"Oh, hey Finn! I was just waiting for you to come over to hand these to you, they were made with love. Be careful with them okay?" I nodded as she handed me the basket.

"Thanks Tree Trunks! Are you coming to the party?"

She stepped back. "No offense Finn, but I'm not too fond of vampires..."

"Ah come on! She's okay once you get to know her! Please come!"

She looked at me, skeptical, "Well...a friend of your is a friend of mine I suppose.."

"Great! See you there!" I happily turned and headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

I guess it makes since that some people would be skeptical of Marceline. She IS the Queen of Vampires. Heck, even I was at one point, but you can't judge a book by its cover, no matter how scary it may be.

I ran towards the castle, seeing that the Kingdom was vacant and empty. Which made sense, everyone was preparing for the party. I had to make sure that this was the most epic party ever, so I invited all of Ooo, without her knowing of course. The party is in a couple of hours, so I had to make sure it was set up correctly.

I entered the castle, happy to know that I was not disappointed. The main room was covered in party balloons and streamers, but it was all dark ominous. I decided that Marceline would like a spooky party, although I think she may be the one to do all of the spooking. How do you scare someone who has seen it all?

"Finn!" I was greeted by the cheery Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I had a crush on her for the longest time, but I kinda fell out of it. "What do you think? Spooky right?"

"It looks awesome PB! Thanks for all of your help."

She nodded. "Although Finn, I do think we have a slight problem..."

"And that is?"

"My Candy people are very fragile Finn. One look at Marceline will make them explode." She pointed out.

"I guess I haven't thought about that..."

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal though, only if she doesn't try to scare them senseless. You may want to convince her not to do that."

"I'll tell once we get here. But this place looks awesome!"

"You think so? I was able to get some of the undead to help out. I fixed the potion, but some only come back as skeletons. They seem fine though."

I looked around to see the skeletons she was referring to. They were blowing balloons and seemed pretty chill. "Totally Math!"

"Hey bro! I got the the things you wanted!" Jake jumped in through the window, with lady rainicorn right beside him. Hard to believe she can still fly, being 3 years pregnant. The babies are suppose to come pretty soon actually, I guess rainicorns take a while to develop.

"Cool! Just set them away, I have to go get Marcie!"

And Jake, like always, took this opportunity to tease me once again, "Alright dude, go get your girl!"

"S-SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!"

* * *

I ran into Marcie's cave, the cave that really only has Marcie's pink house in it. I remember all of the jam sessions we've had here. They were always so memorable. Sometimes she would sing songs that were made before the war. I thought they sounded awesome, but I could always see pain in her eyes. They must bring bad memories and junk, so I don't talk about it.

I looked into her side window to the kitchen, but I couldn't see her in there. I looked threw the patio window, but she wasn't in the living room either. Maybe she isn't home? I shrugged and stood in front of her door, getting ready to knock, when I was stopped by a voice behind me. "Oh, your stalking me now?"

I turned around and jumped back, looking at an annoyed looking Marceline, tapping her foot expecting me to say something. "Well?"

"N-no! Of course not! I would never do that!"

"Oh so I'm not worthy of it huh?" There she goes twisting my words. I don't know why girls do that so much!

"No!...wait! I mean I wouldn't do it! Maybe someone else! I don't know!" I blushed in frustration. How was I going to get out of this?

She laughed pushing me down. "You're such a weenie!" I really don't get girls. Seriously.

I sighed. "I can't tell if you are angry or messing with me sometimes..."

She kissed my cheek. "Just assume I'm messing with you. That way you won't lose."

I smiled. "Well make it easier on me and make it seem less like you want to devour me."

"What's the fun in that?" She laughed. "So, what's up?"  
Oh yeah! I forgot about the plan. "I-uh, was wondering if you were doing anything tonight..."

She looked at me and blinked. "I don't have anything planned...why?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to hang out with you...you know.." I had to make something up, I couldn't tell her about the surprise!

She smirk, "What, like a date?"

I blushed. That was NOT my intention. "What?! No! I mean,just us hanging out! That's all!"

Her smile turned into a frown. "So not a date."

Is this another trick? What can I say in this situation that won't mess this up? "I mean, if you want it to be, then..."

She punched my arm. "Calm down hero, I would love to hang with you. Jeez, you get flustered easily."

No lie there. "Awesome! Then I'll pick you up at 6 okay?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I was about to walk out of the cave, when Marceline's voice made me turn. "And Finn?"

"Yes m'lady?"  
She smirked. "No matter how you look at it, this is a date." She walked into her house, leaving me feeling confused, blushing tomato red, and...

Ecstatic.

* * *

(Marceline's POV)

Finn the Human. Hero of Ooo. Funny, when I first met him, he didn't look like much of a hero at all. He was human, one of the weakest species in Ooo. I should know, I was one at one point. He couldn't spit fire or control water, or even do as much as cast a magic spell. But he didn't need any of that. He just needed to have a sense of bravery and a pure heart. And somehow, he could defeat anyone in Ooo, even me in he wanted too.

Maybe it was because he felt like he needed to help everyone. I wish I could say the same, but living for so long really makes you lose trust. But for some reason he felt that he main priority was to make sure everyone and anyone was safe from evil, even someone like me.

He doesn't realize it, but I was actually destined to be evil. My father being the ruler of the Night-o-sphere means that I had to be his heir. Which doesn't make much sense to me since, you know, he's immortal. My father tried to turn me evil once, but Finn saved me from it. And I never knew why. I knew he thought I was his friend, but no one has ever gone that far to save me, not even Ash. I would be eternally evil if it wasn't for Finn. I trust him.

Now THAT'S something I have trouble saying. Knowing Finn for 5 years or so has really shown me how much times we've spent together. Every jam session, every dungeon drop, every adventure we've had, I was always happy with him. Always. It's hard to say that about anyone. Finn is my best friend. I'm sure of it. He would do anything for me, and I would do the same for him.

That's why I'm sure that when he's gone, I may just...I don't know.

If there was only some way to make me change back to a human again, some way I change age with him, die with him, and have our eternal souls leave together to the 50th death world. I would do anything to make that happen.

But I doubt it.

...It doesn't matter now. At least before he leaves, I'll spend as much time with him as possible.

Time to get ready for our "date".

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I get to hang out with Marcie! I didn't have anything planned...now that I think about it I probably should have huh? Three hours until the party, got to keep her busy until then. Come Finn think!...

...

...

Stupid brain! MAKE IDEAS!

"So what's the plan weenie?" Marceline said walking beside me.

"Well...what do you want to do?"

She paused. "You asked to take me out, but you have anything planned?"

I froze. "I just... you know...really wanted to spend time with you. We haven't done that in a while." That was the truth. All of the planning took up most of my time.

He smiled. "It has been a while hasn't it..."

I started coming up with ideas. "Want to...strangle some pixies?"

"Nah, we do that all the time..."

Then the perfect idea popped into my head. "How about we play some pranks?"

She frowned. "Too simple."

"Then, what do you want to do?" I couldn't come up with anything that didn't involve the others. They were still setting up the party!

She thought for a moment. "Well, how about a jam session? I brought my axe-bass."

'Cool! I'll back you up m'lady. You got a song?"

She smirked. "I always do."

We walked towards a giant fields then started to jump around singing and jamming. Our jam sessions usually have Marceline doing the singing and me beat boxing. And I had to admit, it was pretty fun. Spending time with Marceline is always fun. There seemed to be no worries whenever we jammed out like this. It was mathematical! I really didn't think that someone this scary and strong could possibly be my best friend but, other then Jake, I care about her more then anyone. Always being there for me whenever I was depressed over a girl, like when Flame Princess and I broke up. She was the one there for me, always telling me that someone better was waiting for me. And I started to think. What if Marceline is that someone? I mean, we have alot in common, we talk to each other, we trust each other. What could go wrong?

_Eternal_

_Gaining life is so easy._

_Living life is means much more_

_As long as you are with me_

_Then life will be eternal_

_Show me that the fire _

_Burning inside me_

_Isn't just nothing _

_But something_

_Eternal _

_Show me you're not a demon_

_Show me you mean much more to me_

_Show me you're not evil_

_Give me much more to see_

_Show me the benefits of life_

_Before you go _

_Away_

_Show me the way_

_To make me eternal._

She stopped singing and I stopped beat boxing behind it. She smirked layed on the grass. "Nice job there weenie, didn't think you had it in you."

"I have SOME musical talent you know." She laughed.

"I guess you do. For a weenie."

I layed down on the grass, Marcie laying down beside me. Both of us smiling at each other. It felt great. Until she then had a tear go down her eye, still smiling.

"Marcie...what's wrong?"

She wiped it off. "This is wrong. We are wrong."

We are wrong? "What do you mean?"

She turned away from me, like she didn't want me to see her pain. "Finn, you are wrong. You bring me too much happiness Finn. If I keep letting this happen, it will kill me."

I sat up, shocked at what I was hearing.

"I can't stand it Finn. Me not getting any older, while you keep doing it. I can't care about anyone, because if I do, it will hurt more when you leave. That's why I stay away from everyone. Why didn't you just stay away?!" she stood up, tears running down her face.

It seemed more like a statement then a question. "Because I care about you."

"That's the problem! Living forever is the problem because I know I'm alone. And caring? That just makes it worst. It will hurt more when you leave. It will hurt more when you die. And I know that it will hurt more when you...wither away."

I looked at her, thinking about ways to fix this. What could I say? My best friend is crying in front of me and I don't know what to do! So I did what i had to do.

I hugged her.

"You're not alone. You will never be alone. I will be here as long as I can."

"And then what? You'll just die along with the others!"

"Bite me."

She stepped back, gasping at what I said. "Finn...you know I can't do that to you. What about Jake? And Bonnie? And everyone else? I can't let you face what I've faced."

I knew she was right. Without Jake, I would be nothing. But I had to help her somehow. "...Then how about you being human?"

"Finn, I've tried, there is noone who could possibly do that."

I grabbed her. "There must be someone who can! I hate to see you like this. I can't leave you here, alone. I have to try. Maybe me being immortal isn't the solution, but if you being human is..." I put a hand to my heart. "Then by hero's honor, I will find a way."

She looked up at me, wiping the tears away, and smiling. Finally smiling. "That stupid hero's honor, I forgot about that. Thanks Finn."

I smiled. "Don't say thank you yet! I still have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the party.

I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to make Marcie human again. If that makes her happy, then that's her gift.

Before I wither away.

* * *

_One Fire Element, One Ice Element, One Demon Element, One Grass Element, and One Light Element. The eternal blade can be created only when these elements are combined. By the first swing, all energy will burst and will cause death or withering to any in a 5 mile radius. The only hope for all._

_First things first, take care of that human._

_And then everything will be perfect._

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Log 2: Ice Party!

_**AlN: Thanks again to those you who Favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Like most thing worth more then 100000 dimes, I do not own Adventure Time.**_

* * *

(Normal POV)

It would be an understatement to say that Marceline was surprised that a party was thrown for her. She wasn't much of a birthday type of person(even if it wasn't her birthday), but she did love a good party. And a good party it was. Dancing, singing, party bears, lasers, the undead, annoying Princesses, that was basically her definition of a good party. What made it better for the Vampire was that it was all planned just because she existed. Makes you feel good about yourself whenever you hear someone cares about you.

She would probably never admit it, but over the years she has seemed to gain sort of an attraction to Finn. More or less a ROMANTIC attraction to Finn. Course it will never work, due to her being immortal and all, but maybe, just maybe, they could find away around that. She has been there to see Finn's past crushes and break-ups, such as the one with Bonnibel and Flame Princess. Bonnibel rejected Finn constantly because she was too old for him, it took him years to get over her. And he dated Flame Princess, but she broke it off because she didn't want to hurt Finn anymore. He tried to find a way around it, but a fire elemental and a human just don't mix. They are still friends, but like most relationships, it's a little awkward now. Marceline knew that neither of the girls would work out with Finn. In fact, she would go as far to say that none of the princesses would EVER work. Slime, Hotdog, Wildberry, heck, most of them are edible. But she mostly says that because she feels as though she would be perfect for Finn. If it ever happens of course.

The party is in full swing, Jake and lady rainicorn dancing, the undead and the candy people actually getting along, and Finn and Marceline having a arm wrestling contest, Marceline winning of course.

"HA! That's the fourth loss in a row!" Marceline mocked. Gloating was a big factor in Finn's annoyance.

Finn pouted. "I wasn't ready! One more! Winner takes all!"

"Pfft, whatever dude, if you want to lose again." Marceline and Finn 'set them up' as you would say, tightly gripping the others hand in an effort to prevent a loss.

"And...go!" And no longer did Finn say that, did his hand hit the table in defeat.

"So who's the strongest in all of Ooo Finn?" Marceline smirked.

Finn blinked, not believing he would lose so quickly. "...whatevs, arm wrestling is cheap anyway."

"Oh? Are you mad you got beat by a girl?"

"Not to mention a 1000 year old Vampire."

"Excuses, excuses." Marceline shrugged as she sucked the color out of a strawberry. "But I must say Finn, this isn't the LAMEST party I've been to."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Finn laughed.

Princess Bubblegum was walking around to greet the guests, and went over to Finn and Marceline. "Hey Finn...Marceline." Finn waved and Marceline suck her tongue out. "I hope the festivities are enjoyable."

"Yeah PB! This party is rad!"

"I never though YOU of all people would throw a party Bonnibel." Marceline rose an eyebrow.

"Normally I wouldn't, but Finn insisted I hold this party for you."

That's one piece of information Marceline didn't know about. When they arrived Finn merely called it a party, no reason, nothing. "Wait...for me?"

Finn nodded. "Yep! It's been 5 years since we've met Marcie! Today is the day I met you, so it's mostly your birthday party! Or, anniversary of meeting me, whatever works."

Not alot can make it happen, but this sure did. Marceline was actually giving a _sincere_ smile. Not mocking anyone or smirking, but actually smiling. She hasn't done that in a while. "Well...that's cool of you Finn." Although she was holding in the happiness. It's been a LONG time since anyone celebrated her birthday, even if it wasn't today.

Finn smiled. "Well, we need to celebrate you being born of course! It what better way to do that then a PARTY!" Finn jumped in excitement and ran towards the dance floor, waving his arms up and around wildly. Marceline was still in a little shock that someone would do this for her, but then realized how much Finn has grown. He still wears similar clothes a before, but it was still obvious how much he has changed. Same personality, but looks more lean and athletic, and even has grown some upper body strength. Needless to say, puberty was good to him.

"I hope you are happy with this, Finn worked really hard to make this party perfect." PB stated, making Marceline break out of her trance.

"...I am..." Was all Marceline said, continuing to watch Finn.

PB be noticed and nodded, walking away._ "It's hard to believe, but there is no other explanation... I guess I can live with it."_ PB thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

The night went great, everyone smiling and enjoying themselves. No troubles, no problems, just a party with friends...and LSP who is currently "dropping drama bombs" about Marceline and Finn's relationship. Which of course they weren't in one, but she was getting pretty jealous of how close they were.

"Please LSP, we don't have to make a fight out of this..." Finn tried to reason, as usual.

"Oh no Finn, I would absolutely LOVE to hear more from Lumpy Prince." Marceline said, a little ticked off.

"OH. MY. GLOB. YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A DUDE." LSP yelled angrily.

Marceline blinked. "Wait...he's not a dude?" She asked.

Finn face palmed.

"J-JUST STAYING AWAY FROM MY FINN YOU VAMPIRE! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!'"

Marceline shrugged. "Whats it to you? It's not like he would date you."

"OH YES HE WOULD! Right Finn?" LSP looked at Finn for back up support, which he knew he couldn't provide.

"U-um...well I..."

Marceline laughed. "You see? So back off Lumpy Prince, its Finn's choice."

LSP grunted making frustration noises. Then started crying. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME FINN!" She floated out of the castle, everyone ignoring it other then Finn and Marceline.

Finn grunted in frustration. "Glob Marcie, did you have to insult her?"

She laughed. "Oh don't worry, she'll get over it and came back to you eventually, they always do."

Finn looked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

She thought for a moment. "...It's kinda like you and your dog-"

"Brother." Finn corrected.

"Pfft whatever. Anyway, even when you fight, he can't stay mad at you forever, nobody can. Especially since you are adored by all of Ooo." Marceline pointed out.

Finn shrugged. "I don't care about all that biz, I just want to help out my bros you know?"

Marceline yawned. "Too much work for me, no way would I go around saving everyone."

"But you would save me if it came to that right?"

Marceline paused, seeing that Finn's face was pretty serious about the matter.

"Would you?" Finn asked again. He's demeanor was almost...frightening.

"Of course I would Finn." She said sincerely.

He sighed in relief. "Whew, that's good, I thought for a second that you didn't care about me."

Marceline stared at Finn. Had she come off that way? She surely didn't mean too. Of course Finn knew that...right?

Finn noticed Marceline's sadness. "Hey Marcie, are you okay?"

Marceline stared at him. "Finn, I hope you do know I care about you."

That's something Finn wasn't used to hearing, especially from Marceline.

"Sure it took me a while, but I've come to like you. Even though you are a little wimpy."

Finn stood there shocked. He has never seen the sincere side of Marceline before, even if she was making fun of him. But he just stood there and smiled.

But the moment couldn't have lasted for long could it? Because someone was here to disturbed the party. Someone very OLD.

"HEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" it was Ooo's greatest weirdo, Ice King, flying in through the window using he's beard as wings. He was known otherwise as Simon by Marceline and affiliated, but was widely known for being the creepiest ruler of a basically non-existent kingdom.

Pb walked towards the Ice King. "Ice king? What are you doing here?!"

"The question is, what am I NOT doing here! Throwing a party without your future husband isn't very nice Bubblegum."

"And who the stuff said I would allow that!" PB yelled back.

"Well I did of course, you silly goose."

Marceline floated towards him. "Why are you here Simon?"

Ice king blinked. "Oh Marceline, I know you think of me as Simon, but I am Ice king. No simon here heh-heh. But hey! Now its really a party!"

Finn took out his sword. "Ice King!"

Finn pointed his sword towards Ice king, who was holding his hands up in defense. "Whoa, h-hey now, no need to get physical. I just want to ask Princess Bubblegum in marriage, that's all."

PB rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to deny it before you understand?!"

Jake stood in front of PB. "Yeah you old fart!"

Marceline saw that Ice king was getting angry at the insults. She tried to warn them. "Uh...guys?"

Not something that the Ice King wanted to hear. He frowned and pushed Jake out of the way, then froze PB in a case of ice. "I didn't want to have to do this but..."

Finn yelled and ran towards the Ice King. "ICE KING YOU BUTT! UNFREEZE HER!"

Ice king grabbed PB and flew out the window. "Sorry! It's the only way!'

Once Finn saw he was gone, he turned to Marceline. "Marcie we have t-"

"Go help her I know." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he wont hurt her."

Jake barked in anger. "I cant say the say same thing to him! Or wait...I cant say the say about me! ... wait I mean..."

Finn sighed. "You mean you cant say the same about what you are going to do to him?"

Jake jumped, satisfied with that answer. "YEAH!"

Marceline smirked. "Whatever, let's just get bonnibel already." She flew out the window.

Jake called out to lady. "I'll be back lady! Come on Finn!"

* * *

Ice king made it to his castle, not easy due to the screams of the now unfrozen princess. He dropped the princess in a cage, then started to think of ways to get her to marry him.

"Now look princess, I know this is a big step in our relationship..."

"What RELATIONSHIP?"

"Our relationship of course! Oh you're going to look so cute on our wedding day." Ice King said dreamingly.

PB frowned. "Just let me go! You know I don't want to marry you!"

"You will in time my princess, maybe soon if you let your min-"

"NO!" PB yelled, standing in her cage. After years of being kidnapped, she had enough of Ice King's attempts. "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. I WILL. NEVER. MARRY. YOU!"

Ice King paused. Multiple emotions went through his head at that moment, most being frustration, sadness, and most of all, anger. "That's the problem! What's wrong with my huh? I mean maybe I'm not perfect but at least give me a chance sheesh Betty!" Ice King pouted and walked out of the room, leaving Bubblegum confused at what he just called her.

It was true, Ice King has been after her most of all out of all the princesses ever since she turned 18. Of course, her age was mostly based on the amount of gum she is made out of or how much it aged. Even so, Ice King felt that he would chased after her since that day, and 5 years later, he still hasn't quit.

He layed on his bed in frustration and anger, then calmed down. Gunter walked into the room. "Oh, hey Gunter." He sighed. " I just wish there was some way I could get her to marrying me without all of this work. Is it my body? Am I too old? How do I change something like that?"

Gunter looked around the room, having his head on other things, such as the glowing blue bottle in the corner. His eyes gleamed as he walked over to the bottle to break it. The Ice King took notice and grabbed the bottle.

"Oh no you don't! Bad Gunter. What is this anyway?" Ice King looked into the bottle, seeing a bright blue gem. "Looks like a crystal of some sort..."

Ice King broke the bottle to get a better look. "I don't remember getting this do you Gunter?"

"Wack Wack.' The penguin shrugged.

"hmm." The Ice King picked the gem off the floor, then started to feel a sensation. He started to glow bright blue and began floating. "H-huh? Whats happening!"

Ice King then began to feel strange, the blue light engulfing him, he started yelling, not because of pain but because he was being lifted off the ground. The gem began to shake violently in his hand, as he began to feel...stronger somehow. The light stopped and he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes. "Is it over?"

He stood up, feeling..strange somehow. Not like himself. He looked at the crystal and then noticed his hand was no longer blue...but pale. "H-Huh?" He then felt his chin and realized something...he could FEEL his chin! he beard was gone! Hr ran towards a reflecting block of ice to see someone in the mirror, wearing the same giant T-shirt, but was taller, younger, wearing glasses and had less hair...

...

...

...

What?

"Um...Gunter?"

* * *

Marceline, Finn, and Jake were rushing towards Ice King's castle, Finn on Jake's back, Marceline flying beside.

"Come on Jake! We got to hurry!"

"Chill dude, this is the ICE KING we are talking about. PB will be fine." Jake tried to calm Finn down, obviously failing.

" I know but..."

Marceline landed on Jake's back. "Calm down weenie, we have plenty of time to go save your girlfriend."

Finn gave a confused look. "Girlfriend? No way!" This response was one that both Jake and Marceline were both surprised to hear. The young version of Finn was always defensive when it came to PB. But this time it seemed like he was disproving a fact rather then being flustered about it.

"Me and PB are LONG gone. She's just a friend." Finn assured. "Even if that's true, she shouldn't have to date anyone see doesn't want to."

Marceline had a blank face and then smirked. She then hit Jake on the side. "Hurry up dog!"

"H-hey! I'm not your lackey I'm going as fast as I can!" Jake grumbled. "Why are you even ON my back? You can fly!"

She shrugged. "I got tired. Besides you wouldn't want me to hurt your Human now would you?"

Jake keep running and smirked. "Nice try Marceline, but I know you won't hurt Finn, you like him too much."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure hmm?"

Finn just stared between the two.

"heh-heh, nothin'" Jake said grinning widely.

"Hey we're here!" Finn called pointing to the castle.

Marceline flew off the dog, with the two brothers followed after.

Ice King's Castle wasn't really a castle at all really, with only three rooms, a big room, and a giant basement, it was more so considered to be just a big piece of ice then anything. The three enter the giant room, finding that it was covered in ice. Not just normal ice, but shiny blue ice. They also found a cage that was wide open.

"Uh...Finn? I don't see the princess anywhere..." Jake pointed out.

"And what's up with the ice? I haven't seen it like this before..." Marceline said. She poked the ice on the wall, and it melted on contact. "...weird."

Finn called out the princesses name. "PB! WHERE YOU AT?!"

"Shh! Finn we have to be in incognito mode dude!" Jake said as he shrunk himself.

"Oh, right." Finn said crouching. "Maybe they are in the basement."

Marceline gave them a strange look. "Are you guys sure sneaking is necessary? Simon isn't that strong..."

"But look at the ice! I've been hit by Ice King's ice alot over the years, it does NOT look this bonk." Jake pointed out.

_***SCREAM***_

"What was that?!" Jake jumped.

"The basement!" Finn jumped down the stairs, jake stretching down and Marceline floating after him.

The basement was covered in the blue ice, so much so that it was freezing. Finn landed on the ground, seeing the princess in a cage next to someone who was sitting on a altar.

"Finn!"

The figure snickered. "Oh look who has come to join us!"

Finn looked at the figure, somehow feeling like he has seen him somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it. "Who are you?!"

Marceline and Jake on the other hand, knew exactly who it was. And couldn't believe it.

"Oh what Finn? You don't recognize me? I didn't even recognize myself actually! heh-heh!"

"What are you are you talking about? Where's the Ice King! I want answers!" Finn demanded.

The figure grinned, but Marceline spoke for him. "That IS Ice King..."

Finn looked at Marceline then looked at the figure. Now that he thought about it, it looked like the man from the video they watched!

"But...how?"

Ice King shrugged. "Beats me! But it doesn't matter! You won't prevent me from marrying Betty any longer Finn the Human!"

The Ice King shot Ice blades at the three, they all dodged them. Finn drew his sword, ready for a fight. Marceline floated up to him. "Betty? You don't possibly mean..."

The Ice King nodded. "I've been looking for her for years! And now I finally found her! My sweet, sweet Betty and I will finally be together."

Jake grew his fist and punched Ice King, knocking him down. "Your nuts man!" Jake grabbed Pb's cage.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME DOG!" Ice king yelled furiously and threw ice bolts at him, one hitting his hand, knocking Pb out of the cage.

"PB! You alright?!" Finn called.

PB stood up. "Ice King calm down!"

Ice King charged up another ice bolt, but was stopped by Marceline who was grabbing his arms. "You need to stop Simon...she's gone."

"NO! I REFUSE! SHE WILL BE MINE!" He shook her off, then threw Ice bolts at the ground, making ice monsters appear.

" Oh crud!" Finn stood in front of Bubblegum, trying to keep the various ice monsters away from her. "Jake!"  
"On it!" Jake grew in size and started to smash the ice monsters.

Ice King started yelling. "Nothing will part me and Betty ever again. NOTHING!"

Marceline sighed and punched Ice King in the head. Ice king, fell to the ground face planted. He then started to return into his old age, and a blue crystal came out of his head. The monsters then disappeared. Finn and Jake stopped attacking and looked at each other.

"Well that was...anti-climatic." Finn stated.

Pb and Jake nodded, but they had more on their mind. "Um...who's Betty?" PB asked.

Marceline picked up the crystal. "...don't worry about it. The better question is, where did this crystal come from?"

"We should take it with us, maybe it's something totally rad!" Jake suggested.

Finn nodded. "But what about the Ice King?"

Marceline was still examining the crystal. Then looked at it in disbelief. _"I-it couldn't be!..._

"Hey Marceline, are you okay?" Finn asked. He caught the shock in her eyes.

She didn't respond. But smirked. "Peachy."

"Well anyway, lets get the princess home." Jake said. He placed the princess on his back. "Finn you coming?"

Finn looked at Marceline. "Nah dude, I'm gonna bring Marcie home, meet you back at the house."

Jake smirk and opened his mouth to say something, but closed we he saw Finn's face. "Alright dude."

* * *

"Marcie, what's so interesting about that thing? You've been staring at it the whole time walking back!" Finn said once they reached her cave.

"Nothing really important, at least I don't THINK so, but..." Marceline smiled and put it in her pocket. "Anyway, thanks for the great time hero, not too bad of a "birthday" party."

"No prob bob!" Finn smiled and cheered to himself for being somewhat successful, even if Ice King went crazy for a second.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah..."

Marceline opened her door, then smirked and kissed Finn on the cheek before entering her house.

Finn stood there taking it in, then smiled. _Such a radical dame._

_But what was that whole thing about? Ice King looked like that dude from the video, and wasn't Betty that girl that he was into? That doesn't make sense, why was he calling PB that? And what about that crystal? _All of this was going through Finn's head. He decided to ask Marceline tomorrow.

But little did he know about the troubles he was going to face.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know how I said it all starts here? Well it REALLY starts next chapter. :P So get excited! GET AMAZED! And review pretty please?  
**_

_**Goodbye. **_


	4. Log 3: Contact

_**Disclaimer: And as always, I do not own Adventure time. Relax and enjoy.**_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_...huh?_

_...where am I? _

_Wait!...I'm free!  
_

_Yes I'm free!_

_...Perfect._

_Time to finish what I started._

_But first...A home would be nice..._

* * *

Marceline's POV

Ah, yes, its the perfect day. Birds are crying for the loss of their loved ones that I ate, the people are fighting over nothing, my floating around, strumming my guitar, life is just GREAT. Although, there are no clouds in the sky for some reason...

...What? That's not perfect?

Well I know what _is _perfect. This perfect little crystal in my little pocket right here.

I'm not really sure that it's what I think it is, but if it IS what I think it is, then it would be sweet!

I've only heard things from some, but an ice crystal like this will grant you any wish, or make your deepest desires become a reality! Side effect? It may backfire and either burn you to a crisp, or make you crazy. I guess that's what happened to Simon.

His deepest desire was to gain his love, Betty. I've never met her, but with the way he was talking about her, you could tell her missed her alot. Although I don't think she'll come back, no matter how much he wants her too...know that I think about it, bonnie DOES look a little like her...

...Anyway, I was thinking about using this for my own gain but, with the side effects being so dire, I'd rather not. But what do I do with this? I guess I could give this to bonnie...

"Ahem, excuse me !" I heard a knock on my door, whoever it was had a pretty strange voice. I floated over and opened it to see that it was one of Bonnie's servants.

"Uh...Peppermint Butler was it?" He nodded.

"Good Marrow! I would just like to inform you that the Princess has summoned you. Please come to the castle immediately." He said bowing.s Strange how he could be so dorky being a demon and all.

"Hmm, why should I?"

"The Princess said it was dire, and she needed the attention of the greatest fighters in Ooo, that includes you and Prince Finn."

If she needs me AND Finn, this must be pretty serious.. "...Alright, tell her I'm coming."

He nodded. "Of course miss. Please hurry,"

I nodded. I turned to walk inside, when his voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, one more thing."

I turned. "What now?"

He pointed to my hand. "That wouldn't happen to be the fabled Ice Crystal I've heard so much about?"

I gripped it. "No. What's it to you?"

He chuckled. "Nothing at all. I'm just interested."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew many have been searching for this, and would do anything to get a hold of it. "...Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He frowned. "...yes of course. Sorry to bother you." He walked away, looking back at me.

I put the crystal in my pocket. I don't think it's very safe with me, maybe I should just make it Bonnie's problem. At least before that demon decides to come back.

* * *

Normal POV

Back at the Finn estate, everything was peaceful in more ways the one. Well, if your idea of peaceful is a grossness contest.

"Okay dude, you ready?" Jake slammed a giant bowl of what seemed to be a green substance. A very life threatening green substance.

Finn jumped on the table, fist high. "READY FREDDIE!"

"Heh-heh get a load of this! First one to finish a cup of...whatever BMO made...is the winner!"

The little computer smiled. "I made it with love and death!" He had his little monotone voice, which made that statement even creepier.

Finn sat down as Jake handed him a cup. It didn't help that the smoke radiating off of it was purple. Finn grew uneasy. "Uh...you know if you want to back out..."

"No way man! No backing down!" Jake barked, although he was pretty skeptical himself. The purple smoke then turned into crossbones, evilly laughing. "...you know maybe we should do this later..."

"Yeah...later."

BMO huffed. "Awww."

"Um...hello?" Someone was knocking on the door. Jake and Finn perked up and ran towards the window. "Finn? Jake?" It was the Ice King.

"Dude! What's Ice King doing here?" They hid behind the door.

"I don't know man, he may be still bonkers. Get ready for a fight!"

Jake nodded. "Alright, what's the plan broham?"

"Shh!" Finn gestured the plan to open the door and Jake him and tackled him down, while Finn holds his sword over Ice King's head. Jake nodded.

"Uh, I don't mean to be a bother but I was sent by Bubblegum..."

Finn paused. He looked at Jake. "Peebles? What would PB send HIM for?"

Jake shrugged. Then sighed. "X-nay on the plan dude."

Finn nodded and opened the door. "What do you want Ice King?"

Ice King smiled with glee. "Finn! Jake! So glad your home!" How are my bros doi-?"

Finn held his hand up to stop Ice King. "You said PB needed us."

"Oh...OH yeah. She called us to her castle isn't that exciting! I've never been invited to her castle, not like I needed to really. You know it reminds me of the one time that we.."

Finn turned to Jake as Ice King continued to ramble. "We better get going before we have to listen to Ice King to whole way."

Jake nodded as he and Finn sneaked around the still rambling Ice King. Jake then grew in size and started to run towards the Candy Kingdom.

"So dude, did you and Marcie ever find out what that crystal was?"  
"Nah man, but she seemed very interested in it. It was weird, she wouldn't keep her eyes off of it the entire walk back." "Maybe she knows something we don't" Jake concluded.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, I guess so. But whatever it is, she seems pretty happy about it."

Jake grinned. "Among other things..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Come on dude, she's SO into you it's crazy."

Finn blushed at this. "W-Wha? No way."

"Yrs way! You need to make you _move_ already. All of Ooo is counting on it."

This surprised Finn. he was famous sure, but as far as he could tell his relationship with Marceline was not very known. "Nah, man you're ba-nay-nay."

"Dude have you SEEN Ice King's doohickeys on us? And all of the signs!"

Finn sighed. "I can't tell if anything is a sign or she's just screwing with my brain..."

"Think about it. Even if she does it to tease you, she doesn't just kiss ANYONE." Jake smirked. Finn knew he was right,

"Never mind that dude, we're here." Finn said jumping off the dog's back as Jake shrank back to normal size. They walked up to the castle door, everything as colorful as usual.

"I'm telling you dude, it's bound to happen."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The guards opened the doors, and Finn saw that the castle's main room was crowded with the candy people. Which could either mean there is a party, which wouldn't make sense, or something bad has happened. PB caught sight on them, who was also talking to Marceline in a sunhat.

"Finn! Thank you for coming." PB smiled.

Finn nodded. "Good marrow princess! And what up Marcie!"

Marceline yawned. "You know bonnie, you still haven't told me what I'm doing here so early."

"It's midday..." PB pointed out.

Marceline shrugged. "Exactly, now spill it already."

She nodded. "Alright, but I need you ALL here. Where's the Ice King?"

"Hey hey hey!" Ice King flew in through the window.

"Where have you been?" PB scolded.

Ice King eyeballed Finn. "Well I THOUGHT I was having a conversation with my turbros, but instead I met this beautiful leaf. And she's all mine!" Ice king showed his hand to reveal a leaf.

...

"...Anyway. I better get everyone's attention." PB broke the silence.

"...yeah." Everyone agreed.

PB walked off, as Ice King continued to talk to his leaf. Jake went off to find Lady Rainicorn, as Finn had other things on his mind, which Marceline took notice.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you're thinking hard there." Marceline nudged him.

"...Marceline what exactly WAS that crystal we got from the Ice King?"

She paused. "...Nothing important Finn, you don't need to worry about it."

"You sure? Cause I thou-"

"Don't worry about it." She was glaring at him, hoping he would get the point to back off, which he did.

"..."

"...Look Finn, I didn't mean to be rash with you, it's really no big deal okay? You have to trust me on this."

_By the looks of things she's definitely hiding something from me,_ Finn thought. _"I better lay off for now though." "_Alright Marcie."

She turned to fly away. Finn still felt like there was more going on then she said, little did he know. But he turned once he heard PB turn on a Microphone.

"Ahem, attention! Citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Lend me your ear!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her.

"I don't know exactly how to say this, but I have terrible news. Recently, the cloud Kingdom has been said to have...withered."

Everyone started to chat in confusion, everyone but Marceline, who looked up in shock. _"...withered?!"_

"People please! Ahem. As I said, the cloud kingdom has been turned to dust. The residents have ran to neighboring kingdoms for shelter, but we aren't aware of the cause."

Marceline began to think. _"THAT must be why there has been no clouds in the sky recently..."_

PB picked up someone from the feet below her. "Here is an eye witness to give you the details."

The cloud person was crying. "It was terrible. One second we were partying like we always do, the next the entire kingdom was destroyed."

Marceline studied closely. _"I hope it isn't..."_

"Everyone, my family, my friends, all turned into dust in front of me. Only a few of us escaped it's wrath. None of us even saw it coming." the cloud person covered his eyes with tears streaming out. "First it covered the place with a dark smoke, then darkness was all I saw. All I could hear was the screams of my loved ones. And our King...he did his best to fight it, but then realized there was nothing to fight..."

Finn spoke up. "Nothing to fight?"

He nodded. "It's was like a shadow coming to destroy us. It ripped us in half and then spit fire at us. But with all the smoke, I couldn't see a thing...and when the kingdom couldn't take anymore, it began to fall..."

The crowd gasped. Then PB nodded. "Thank you for coming to warn us." PB put him down as he ran to the other room.

"The reason I have told you this today is that I fear for our safety. Since we are third nearest to the Cloud Kingdom, whoever, or _whatever_, did this is soon coming here. Which is why I am sending you all to Lemongrab's Kingdom until the problem is resolved."

Multiple groans could be heard, while some were mildly frightened. Marceline was tightened her hand into a fist. Which Finn noticed.

"Marcie are you okay?"

Marceline looked at him, and then flew out the window. "I'm going to the Cloud Kingdom."

"But!" Finn saw Marcie disappear and turned back to PB.

"I know it's not the best solution, but it's the only one I could created that will keep you all safe.."

"But what about you princess?" Starchy, a doughnut, called from the back.

She sighed. " I must stay here and protect the kingdom."

Gasps of worry could be heard throughout the crowd. Finn and Jake were surprised as well. Many of them were worried for her well being.

"No way!" Cinnamon Bun called. "I'm staying here with you princess!"

The candy people agreed. "Yeah! There's no way we will let someone destroy us without a fight!"

"Yeah!"

"For the Princess!"

This actually shocked PB. Usually the candy people were extremely timid, but they really wanted to fight for her. Either that or they just really hate Lemongrab...

"None of you can stay!" PB cried. This made the crowd silent. "...I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

Finn ran up to her. "But Princess, we have to do something!"

"Yes, which is why I ask you, Jake, Ice King, and Marceline to go check it out. Where is she anyway?"

Jake ran up to them as well. "She flew out the window Princess."

"Yeah, she said she was going to the Cloud Kingdom." Finn explained.

PB jumped. "Finn! You need to go after her! Whatever destroyed the Cloud Kingdom did it in mere moments, she is in grave danger!"

Finn nodded. "No problem m'lady we're on it! Let's go Jake!" They started to run for the door, when PB's voice stopped them.

"And guys." They turned to face her. "Take Ice King with you."  
"Aw what! You sure about that PB? He's bonkers!" Jake complained.

"That may be true but he is the only elemental help I could find at the moment. He may be a useful asset."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Or a great annoyance."

Finn nodded. He turned to Ice King who was talking to his leaf on the floor. "Ice King! Come on, you're coming with us!"

Ice King looked up in glee. "What? Really? Yep-pee! The turbros are back together!"

'Finn shuttered. "Let's just get going."

Pb looked at Finn with worry in her eyes. "Finn, please be careful."

Finn gave a thumb's up. "Don't worry princess. We'll stop this! Hey Jake!"  
"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Ice king jumped. "Ooo! Ooo! I know this one!"

The three nodded. **"ADVENTURE TIME!"**

* * *

Marceline entered the kingdom in the clouds, the ones that used to cover Ooo,and now were no where in sight. All the could be seen was a dark mist surrounding a gray castle, the landing sight of it. The castle was no longer pure white, but could be seen as a dark evil. And evil it was.

_"I don't know many people who could cause things to wither away like that. And by the sounds of it, he may be here." _ Marceline floated into the castle front door, which was now hollow.

The castle's insides was just how she expected it to be, dark, rubble and debris everywhere, it's a wonder that the place was still able to hold itself up. She headed through the main room, looking for the one she thought was the main cause of this. The one called _Wither._

"He must be around here somewhere." Marceline the heard an eery noise, she followed it, turning invisible to avoid being detected. She entered the room to find a man sitting on a throne, with evil little monsters on the floor slaving away at picking up debris and rubble.

_"I-It's him!" _ She looked at him, slightly frighten. A man, wearing all black, about her height with gray hair, was sitting there, watching the others. But what made her uneasy was when he smirked.

"...Reveal thyself." The little monsters stopped moving, looking at Marceline's direction.

Marceline froze. _"Crap." _ She turned to run, but one of the monster gripped her leg and pulled her down, revealing her. The other monsters quickly grabbed her as well, and dragged her to their master. "Gah! Let go of me you demons!":

The man stood up. "Ah, if it isn't my old friend Marceline."

She spat at him. "Wither."  
He grinned widely. 'I see you've found my new home. Quite a nice place isn't it? I do wish it was a different color.."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marceline cut him off.

"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that? You weren't exactly invited..."

Marceline huffed. "You don't go destroying kingdoms for no reason!"

He paused. "...Oh? Has the tough Marceline gone soft?" He laughed. "I thought I would never see the day. Through her in the cage."

The little monsters did as told, throwing her into a silver cage.

He started pacing. "Although I was quite fond of you Marceline, I have plans. BIG plans."

Marceline glared at him. "You never answered my question."

He snickered. "You know, I've been around for a while now, being immortal and all, and I have to say, this world is actually quite boring. So I intend to change that.

"World domination? Cliche much?"

He shook his head. "Oh no no no! Of course not! That's much more boring. But you know what's not boring? _War._"

"..."

"You see, your father and I are quite on different times right now. I killed his wife, which you know, and I can tell he's still quite bitter about it. Not that it matters. It's fun to destroy lives of the innocent."

"..." The bitter hatred started to flow back. Back from the hatred she felt when she first realized that fact.

"Just think about it! A battle between the overworld, the underworld, the Night-o-sphere, the Elemental Dimensions! It's will be incredible!"

Marceline growled. "What could you gain from that?"

"_Fun." _He grinned.

That was never something she would normally hear. Everyone had a reason, but his was just amazement? Not very easy to digest.

He shrugged. "Not like it matters what you think anyway. I'm stronger then your father will ever be. The only thing preventing me from doing it now is because I'm tired. Sleeping for 100 years really DOES take it out of you."

Marceline gripped her bars of her cage. "You...moron."

"Oh? That really does hurt my feelings Marceline. I thought we were friends? Well that is until your father encased me in ice."

She turned away and didn't respond.

"...You know, you could help me."

"No."

He laughed. "And why not? It's not like you have any tie to this world."

"You know what? I do, and I intend to keep it that way."

He looked at her with surprise then grinned. "... There is a rumor going around. It's about a hero...what was his name? Oh yes,_ Finn the human_."

She flinched. The way he said it, it wasn't just a confirmation, it was more so a _threat._

He smirked at her expression. "The hero of Ooo, bravery in his lungs, and the end to any evil that roams the world. Interesting."

"..."  
"It would be a shame if something happened to him."

Marceline felt a wave of anger and frustration flash over her. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

Wither paused, stepping back away from the cage. "Whoa, I guess you are quite fond of him."

"You touch him, I'll kill you."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Wow, that amazing! This is rich! The Vampire Queen CARING about a mortal."

She turned away from him. As angry as she was, she was also worried. Worried that the same person who destroyed most of everything she loved, was now going to do the love. The same thing all over again.

Wither snapped his fingers to make an orb appear."Ah, now let's see. Oh! Good news, seems as though I don't have to do any work, Finn seems to be coming after you. How sweet." He said looking at a orb, Finn on Jake's back while Ice King was flying beside them.

Marceline flinched. "_Finn."_ Wither popped the bubble and sat on his throne. "Well then, it'll be nice to finally meet this boy."

* * *

"Hey Ice King." Jake said once they reached the entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Finn have plan. But we need you to go inside first."

The three looked at the castle, Jake slightly spooked at the darkness.

The Ice King looked at them. "Sheesh, trying top hard maybe? I mean, if there are trying to scare us I would use purple. No THAT is scary."

Jake face-palmed. "Ice King, please just go."

The Ice king giggled. "Righto daddy-o!" The Ice king flew inside.

"Finn, I don't know about this, maybe we should rethink our plan."

Finn drew his sword. "Nah man, Marcie's in there. She could be in trouble."

"Yeah, but do you think sending Ice King inside first was the right decision? The Ice King isn't exactly the tip of the fruit cake if you know what I mean."

"No man, it's fool proof. All we have to do is wait for Ice King to scope the scene. Then, we charge in. No prob."

Jake pouted. "You sure?"

"As I'll ever be."

...

...

...

"Um.. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"He's been gone for a while now, don't you think we should go in after him?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, you may be right. But let's sneak in."

**_AAH!_**

"No time!" Jake grabbed Finn and rushed in, following the sound. "That sounded like Marcie!'

* * *

Ice King, who was encased in ice up to his head due to the power of Wither, was screaming to get Finn and Jake's attention.

Wither glared at him. "How can someone so old be so loud?"

"Old?!" Ice king yelled. "...I'm not old. Maybe a little on the weak side but..."

"Bah! Whatever, now all I need to do is get rid of the fool Finn."

Marceline started to freak. _"I need to stop this!" _

"Aw come on Marceline, one more chance to join me."

She spat in his face.

He glared and wiped it off. "Fine then. I don't see why you care so much about this Finn character, he'll die just like the others..."

"Not if I can help it!" Finn yelled as he kicked Wither in the head and flew back. But Wither didn't move at all."

"Oh! Welcome Finn. Is that all you've got?" He smirked.

"Jake! Get Ice King and Marcie!"

"You got it!" Jake stretched over to Ice King, but Wither jumped and landed on Jake's back. "Oof!"  
"Karate CHOP!" His hand smashed Jake, but Jake ignored it and smashed Ice King with his fist. "Ice King get Marcie!"

Wither frowned and lifted Jake up, he then stretched him into a bow and threw him to a wall. 'Aah!"

"Heh-heh, monsters go!"

The little demons then started flying every where, Finn swing left and right. Ice King started throwing giant snowballs, knock a few back.

"Ice King!" Finn threw his sword up.

"You got it!" Ice king then froze the tip of the sword.

"Hah!" Finn swung down, making boulders fall from the swing. The monsters then froze from the blows.

Ice king then shot beams of light, that froze the monsters on contact. "Booyah!"

Wither tsked. He then threw Jake at the Ice King, knocking him down.

"Jake! Grr..." Finn ran towards the Wither, sword high, and the Wither smirked and jumped.

"Black MIST." The mist started to cover the room. Finn started to lose sight of him. In fact, he started to lose sight of everyone.

"C-Come out you coward! Fight me!"

Silence.

He then began to cough, the smoke reaching his lungs. He then slowed down and bent down coughing, his eyes starting to water.

_"What's going on? I can't see a thing! JAKE! ICE KING! Ah crud, I can't see them. Wait...is that...Marcie? What is she doing? MARCIE! Maybe she can't hear me. MARCIE! WHERE IS HE!" _

Finn then looked at the horror at what happened next. Marceline was looking around, searching for out of nowhere, a axe flew and cut her head off.

He then looked in shock, no terrified, not knowing it was a fake.

"Icy Winds! BLOW!" Ice King called. The smoke then was blown away by the blue air covering the room. The smoke revealed a Finn on the floor, mortally terrified.

Wither growled. "You will NOT ruin my plans! You must be destroyed!"

"I'LL DESTROY YOUR FACE!" Jake jumped at him, but was knocked away, hitting his head on the wall.

Marceline tried to break out of the cage, trying to transform, but couldn't. _"Crud! It's enchanted! I have to do something..." _Her pocket then began to glow as she remembered the object she put in there. "..._wait a sec!" _She grabbed the crystal and then squeezed it hard. _"Do something. ANYTHING."_

The Ice Crystal grew brighter and brighter.

"Wha? T-THAT LIGHT!" Wither turned to Marceline.

The Ice Crystal the grew brighter, covering the room. It started to fly from Marceline's hands and made a loud sound, sending yellow lights to cover everyone but Wither.

"I-it can't be!" The Wither then ran towards Marceline, but then the group then vanished, all but Wither, who stood there dumb struck.

"..."

* * *

Finn then got up slowly, heading his head _"Wha? What happened...Marceline..."_He looked around, finding Ice King and Jake on the floor. He didn't know where he was but, somehow it looked familiar. Like he has been here before.

"Ooh man. That was crazy." Ice King said sitting up.

"Dude...what happened?" Jake woke up as well.

"I don't know...w-wait! I thought I saw Marcie..." Finn started to panic. "She's not died is she?!"

Jake gave him a look. "Wha? Dude chill out! She's fine!"

Finn exhaled out of relief. "Wait...where is she?"

"Finn."

The three turned to she Marceline standing next to a skeleton in white clothing, with piercing red eyes.

"...Death?"

* * *

Wither got up, looking at all of his frozen servants and he's damaged room. His frown then turned into a smile.

"Heh-heh. A Ice crystal huh? I may have to change my plans a bit. Don't want anyone in my way any time soon."He smirked. He then flew out of the window towards his new destination. "I think I'll visit the Night- o-sphere."

* * *

**_So what do you think of Wither? I'd rather NOT make him all serious, so I felt this was more fun. Thanks for reading and review your thoughts! :D Much love sent._**


	5. Log 4: Elements?

**_Disclaimer: If I must say it without it to end, I don't adventure time my friends._**

* * *

Finn was never one to be the "timid" type. In fact, he has been known to be one of the most fearless people around. He even was able to overcome he's fear of the ocean after a while. It was thought to be that nothing fazed him. But this sure did. Being face to face with Death, in his own realm, made him scared out of his mind.

"Death?...Does that mean we're..."

Death chuckled and shook his head. "No, not exactly. You aren't died."

Finn gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. But wait, what are we doing here then?"

Jake spoke up. "More importantly, how did we get here?"

Death took something out of his pocket and held it up something that they both recognized. "This pretty little thing brought you here. You're welcome."

Ice King took notice. "Hey! That's my thingy!"

Death nodded. "Indeed it is. But that's not the main reason I brought you here. Or IT brought you here."

Finn and Jake shared a look. Finn looked at Marceline. "Marcie, what's going on?"

Jake gave her a look. "You aren't turning dark are you?"

Finn smacked him. "Dude! Let her talk!"

Marceline sighed. "There's a lot to explain, and little time to do it, so I give you the gist. Ooo is doomed."

Silence.

"...What do you mean 'Ooo is doomed'?" Finn asked.

"Perishing, being destroyed, withering away. Need a better explanation?" She glared at them.

Finn and Jake shook there heads, now in too much disbelief to say anything. Ice King, on the other hand, wanted a better explanation.  
"I'm not a genius or anything but, I think I would like some more info if you don't mind..."

Death spoke up. "Look we don't have much time..."

"No Death, they have to know." Marceline stopped him. He paused then nodded. Marceline floated over to them, with a solemn look on her face. the other three started to worry.

"Well, where to begin? I guess you guys better know that Ooo is doomed because of Wither."

"That guy we were fighting?" Jake asked. Marceline nodded to confirm.

"Yes, that guy we were fighting. He plans to destroy all of Ooo if we don't stop him."

Finn jumped. "No WAY am I going to let that happen! Let's go and kick his boot!"

Marceline glared at him. "Listen, before you make any rash decisions that you will soon regret let me explain what is going on here!"

Finn whimpered and sat down. He has never seen Marceline so serious about anything, even in the most dire situations so would still crack a joke or two, Now it was just...pure worry.

Marceline huffed. "Good. Wither is going to destroy Ooo if we can't stop him, and as we are right now, we can't do a thing. He's immortal, he's fast, he's strong, he can summon demons with a snap of his fingers. We have no chance at the moment, and probably won't have a chance anytime soon."

Death interjected. "UNLESS you fools can do a few things..."

Finn and Jake nodded. "Like what?" The Ice King asked.

Death looked at Finn. "You, do you happen to have an Enchiridion?"

Finn shook his head. "No, it was destroy when we were fighting the Lich..."

Death snapped he's fingers, a book with a gray sword surrounded by various gem holes on the cover. There was also a skull, shields, and the black letters that read Enchiridion on the top.

"I'm sure you are aware of what happens when you collect all of the gems that fit into the gem holes correct?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, a portal opens to get to my friend Prismo."

Death nodded. "Yes, but that is not our goal for right now. We need all of the gems, but not to get to Prismo, but for another purpose."

"And that is?" Finn asked.

"We need to gather the five weapons of life." Marceline finished. She held up her hand to clarify, putting up a finger for each. "A Fire, Ice, Demon, Grass, and Light element."

Ice King huffed. "Sounds like a lot of work..."

"Yeah Marceline, can't we all just take him down? He didn't seem that tough when we fought against him..." Finn argued.

Marceline looked at Death, who stepped forward. "I don't believe you realize the dire situation we are in right now."

Finn stepped forward. "And I don't think you realize how strong we've gotten! Look, we can take him, all we need is a plan."

"This IS the plan you doofus!" Marceline yelled at him, hiding the worry in her once. "Don't you realize that he is trying to take over Ooo?"

Jake stepped forward next to Finn. "So has everyone else! We can handle it like we always do!"

"But that's the thing, you CANT do that this time. There's too much on the line..." Marceline was stopped by Death we put he hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Death turned towards them.

"Confidence will be the end of you. Maybe you will just have to see for yourself..."

"No, it's fine. Maybe they don't care about saving Ooo." Marceline said half-sarcastically, hoping that wasn't the case.

Finn gave Jake a look and whispered to him. "Hey Jake, maybe we should hear him out. They do seem pretty serious about this."

"You felt that too? Yeah, I've never seen Marcie so worried about anything."

"Yeah, whatever this Wither guy is packing, it must be alot to faze Death himself."

They nodded and turned back to the two. "So what do we have to do exactly?"

Death whistled and flying pages started to travel to his hands. "Look for those elements. Gather each and every one of them. That is our first goal."

Marceline nodded. "Then we can bring them together to get the weapon that will end the Wither. He's way stronger then he let on in your fight."

Finn nodded. Now that he thought about it, they didn't even have a chance to HIT the Wither much less kill him. "I guessed."

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why does he want to destroy Ooo? What did it ever do to him?" Jake asked.

Marceline's eyes flashed. She balled her hand into a fist. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's want he WANTS to do with Ooo."

"He, the one called Wither, is the pure incarnation of mass destruction. He is the one who causes almost every problem that ever occurs in the world. The manifestation of evil." Death explained. "He's goal? It's not to get revenge on Ooo for anything, it's not for world conquer, not for any selfish reasons but one, to create a new world."

Finn and Jake shared a look. "Similar to the Lich..." Finn stated.

"In a way, yes. In a way, no. Mostly no. You see, us immortals all have dealt with a similar problem. We have problems with authority. Mortals live only because they have things they wants to accomplish, goals, plans. But when a mortal loses those goals, they naturally aim for new ones. Ones that surpass their natural limits, that challenge them. this is his challenge. Unfortunately, he may have already succeeded."

"Now hold on! There's has to be a way. There's always a way!" Finn protested. "If we work together we can take him down!"

"NO. YOU. CAN'T." Marceline rammed into Finn knocking him down. Finn layed there, extremely surprised. "Don't you get it you idiot?! He is the WITHER. A GOD. You can't just take him down like everything else! He has no heart, all he looks for is the destruction of everyone you care about and then waits for the world to rebuild itself so he can do it all again! Do you WANT everyone to die? DO YOU?"

Finn whimpered. He has seen her mad before, furious even, but never at him. "...of course not."

"Then listen to us when we say you can't just "take him down" got it?" Marceline turned around, frowning trying to calm down. Finn stood up, finally understanding the dire situation they were in. And he was not other understanding, he was scared. Jake and Ice King were just quietly watching, silent from Marceline's outburst.

"Ahem, anyway, the plan is very simple." Death blow a bubble to show places around Ooo. "Each of you will travel around Ooo and gather the fragments to makes your elements. Obviously, ice King will look through the Ice places...

Ice King nodded. "You can count on me!"

"And since we have the crystal for you, all you need to do is find the sword and the ice heart."

Ice king frowned. "A heart?! Ewwwwwwww gross. Ill need a bag or something, possibly tweezers..."

"No no, nothing like that. The crystal and the sword will need to have a reaction to combine, once the two find "the ice heart" they will. Same goes for the other elements. Each have a sword, a crystal and a element heart. Lucky I found it on the job."

"So what about the rest of us?" Jake asked.

"Jake the dog will search for the Grass, Finn the human will search for the Fire..." Jake nodded, but Finn wasn't as accepting, for obvious reasons. "...Marceline will search for the Demon, Ice King will search for the Ice, and as for the Light...that's for another time."

The group nodded. But Finn was still pretty worried. Looking for the Fire element would require looking in the fire kingdom. And SHE was in the fire kingdom.

"As for me, I'll stay on the look out for Wither. He may try to stop you all and that will be the worst thing at the moment." Death snapped his fingers, as a light fell from above in front of the group. "This will bring you back to your world."

"But how the glob am I suppose to find these things?" Ice king complained. "It's not like they will be lying on the ground somewhere right?"

Death nodded. "You're correct there. Ask around, wizards, golems, someone is bound to know something. Just must sure you gather in one place when you find everything. And DON'T let anyone get their hands on them, we don't need any distractions got it?"

Finn nodded, still pretty worried. "um...fire elements means fire kingdom doesn't it?"

"'Fraid so."

Marceline understood Finn's worry. The princess of the fire kingdom was not in the greatest of terms with finn. "Look Finn, you don't have to-"

"No, he must. He's the only who could possibly go at the moment. No time to let your relation with the princess to get in the way of our mission."

Marceline felt compassion for Finn, but she also knew Death was right. "Finn, just be careful around her alright?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah...let's go."

Finn stepped through the portal, breaking down into atoms and floated quickly above. Jake followed, looking back at Death. "...what if the Wither comes after us?"

"Don't worry. I'll prevent him from doing so." Death assured. Jake didn't look convinced, but nodded away. He grabbed the Ice King and pulled him into the light with him.

Marceline sighed. "...how long does he have?"

Death shrugged. "Depends."

"On?"

"If we get them in time."

Marceline nodded. "...Ill make sure we do."

* * *

**_A/N: I know I know, probably my least favorite so far. Probably because nothing really happened. Review!  
_**


	6. Log 5: Jake and BMO's Mission

_**Disclaimer: I love cheese but I, Canon's Son, do not own Adventure time.**_

* * *

Jake the dog was a special dog. He's courageous and fun and would do anything to protect Finn from danger, even risking his life. Not many dogs would do that for their masters. Although...now that I think about it, not many dogs can talk, change shape, and spoke Koren, but that's besides the point. The point was that Jake was a great dog. One that anyone would love and cherish. Although Finn considers him to be a brother and not a pet, and it's easy to see why.

Jake is easily swayed under peer pressure, that much could be said. He once even said that he'll do anything as long as you say his name three times. Even if that's true, he's not an idiot...I think. His shape shifting powers are his star trait, being about to grow more then over 50 times he's own size, and shrink less then that. He could for into a key to open locks, slip through cages and windows, and even has a pretty amazing musical talent. He's an all round amazing dude.

In his time, he has fought dragons, monsters, and even the Lich himself! And even though some times would get rough, he and Finn would somehow get out of it. But he felt that this time was different.

He was only scared of a few things, such as vampires like Marceline, but if anything scared him was the fact that he heard the Wither was more powerful then Death himself. Death, the guy who could kill someone by just touching them, needed help. Which told he three things:

1. Wither is much stronger then they thought.

2. Death was getting old and losing his touch.'

3. They were all going to die if they don't do something.

Jake was thinking this as he was heading into the portal back to Ooo. He ended up on the floor of his bedroom, unconscious. Oh, look he's waking up!

Jake sat up with he's hand on his head, groaning from feeling slight pain. Portals do that to you. "Uh...man that was nuts. Finn? You here?" Jake looked around to find that his human was in fact NOT there, and he was back in his room. "Finn?" He stood up and jumped down the shoot. He landed to find BMO playing a game with himself holding the controller, controlling the motorbike on the screen. BMO paused and switched to his screen face and saw Jake.

"INTRUDE- Oh...it's you Jake. How did you get inside?"

Jake walked over, "BMO, is Finn around?"

BMO shook his head...body?...himself. "No Jake, it has just been me and NEPTR here all day. Why?"

Jake started to panic, getting separated when someone is probably after you is the worst situation you could be in. But then he remembered he had a mission to do. He looked down at BMO, "Super secret agent stuff BMO, I have to go, I'm on a mission."

"Oooo, sounds mysterious." BMO made his fingers wavy and pointed them towards Jake, trying to sound spooky. "Can I come?"

Jake shook his head. "Sorry BMO, no can do. It's too dangerous, besides you have to hold down the fort."

BMO frowned. "Why do I always have to 'hold down the fort'?"  
Jake knelled down and patted BMO on the back. "Because BMO, we don't want people coming in and wrecking the tree fort do we?"

BMO pouted. "No..."

Jake stood up and nodded. "Good. Mind getting the extra pack we have? I have to pack a snack for the shack." Jake pointed at his rumbling belly to show what "shack" he was referring too.

BMO stood up to get the bag from the closet, while Jake was making sandwiches. BMO was murmuring to himself, frustrated while searching in the closet.

"It's so boring being in this place all the time. I just wanted some adventure..." BMO frowned. He found the bag and then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe I still can..." He picked up the bag and walked over to Jake.

Jake placed the final slice of meat on his 8th sandwich, and turned to see the bag sitting on the floor next to him. Jake looked around and couldn't find BMO. He shrugged. "He must have went upstairs.." Jake picked up the bag and stuffed the sandwiches in there, unaware that the bag was heavier then usual.

* * *

As Jake walked out the door, he started to have an argument in his head.

_"So I'm suppose to be looking for a grass crystal, sword, and heart huh? Man, I don't even know where to start looking! And I have to go check on Lady, she must be worried sick! And Finn and Marceline, where are they? Hmm, this may be harder then I thought. ...Maybe I should ask PB for help, she'll know what to do."_ So Jake grew to an enormous size and put the bag in his pocket...or fur.

He walked across the land and made it to the Candy Kingdom. Jake noticed that the candy people usually walking around weren't there anymore.

_"I guess they already went over to Lemongrab's..." _Jake shuddered at the thought of spending an entire day with the weird and deformed candy the Lemongrab created. They must have been scared out of their minds!

He jumped in through the window (seems like everyone does that these days) and saw Princess Bubblegum giving orders to chocolate covered banana guards. She took notice of the giant dog, who shrink back to his normal size and put his bag over his shoulder. "Jake!"

Jake laughed nervously. "Heya, Princess." He didn't want to be the message dog and say that he didn't know where everyone else was.

She ran towards him, hoping for good news. She took notice that Finn, Marceline, nor the Ice King were behind him. "Jake? Where is everyone?"

Jake thought back to what Death said, then came up with an answer. "...They're fine Princess. I just...don't know...exactly...where they are."

"WHAT?!" PB yelled. "How can you know they are fine if you don't know where they are?!"

Jake tried to reassure her. "Calm down Princess, Death told me-"

"Death?" PB interrupted. She was really worried about their well being, which Jake was aware of.

Jake sighed. He knew he had to explain the whole thing for any of it to make sense. And so he did. he told her about Wither, his plans, what happened to the cloud kingdom, the elements, everything. Half-way through she was glad they were okay, but after hearing Wither's plans, she frowned at the thought of destruction.

"So that's why I need you to help me out here." Jake finished his very long story, and the Princess tried to comprehend the situation.

"What did he look like? Wither?"

Jake pictured Wither's face, remembering how non-scary he was. "Hmm...he was tall, as tall as you, he wore a black suit with a blue tie, had gray hair, pale skin, and sort of looked like a vampire. Although, I'm not sure he WAS a vampire but he looked like one...

PB nodded, finishing the sketch she was making. She showed it to Jake. "Like this?"

Jake peered at it. "...Close enough I guess..." Although it was just a stick figure with a circle head and a block suit. "Yep, the spitting image of him."

PB placed it down. "Well...I've heard of the crystals, yes, and the swords of course, but I have no idea where to find such things."

Jake pouted. "Oh...alright Princess." Jake turned away to walk towards the door. And just while he was about too leave, PB stopped him.

"But..." Princess reassured. "This sounds like a special thing, a _magical_ thing. I suggest going to the Black Market as try to find a wizard. They probably know much more then me."

Jake thought for a moment and agree. "That sounds like a great idea Princess! I'll go straight there!"

"And Jake?" PB looked down at her feet. "...You sure that Finn and Marceline are okay?"

Jake turned to hear and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry Princess, Finn and Marceline are basically heroes, they'll be fine. I'm sure they're on their way here right this moment."

Princess Bubblegum nodded but didn't look up. Jake took that as his cue to leave and jumped out the window (seriously these people are crazy).

PB walked into her lab, determined to find a way to track down Finn and Marceline...and the Ice King that everyone forgets about.

* * *

Jake landed in the Black Market after glided for 30 minutes. He really tends to forget how awesome and convenient his powers are. He started to ge5t hungry, so he turned around and opened his pack to get a sandwich, only to see a robot smiling gleefully up at him. "Surprise!"

"AAAH!" Jake dropped the bag in shock, then realized who it was. "BMO!"

BMO crawled out of the bag smiling. "JAKE!" BMO imitated the stance Jake was in, which was his karate stance.

Jake blinked and calmed down. "BMO, what are you doing in my pack!"

"I wanted to go on your adventure!" BMO cheered.

"BMO! You left the fort open without anyone there?!"

BMO shook his head. "But NEPTR is there!"

Jake sighed and picked him up. "BMO, you can't come on the adventure with me, it's too dangerous..."

BMO smiled. "No need to worry, I will be a valuable asset to the team! Besides, you need my detective skills if you want to find those thingys."

"You heard about those?"

"I heard about everything! And that's why we both must stop Wither before it is too late! Please?" BMO begged, with a picture of a begging puppy being showed on his screen.

Jake frowned, but then sighed, knowing he was too far to bring BMO home and come back before everything closes. "Fine."

"Yay!" BMO cheered.

"But you better stay close to me. Who knows what could be around these places? They may try to sell you if you get caught. Or worse, sell ME"

BMO nodded and jumped up on Jake's head and sat down. he gripped the top of Jake's head. "I will stick to you like the jelly on the peanut."

"Hmph." Jake walked into the Black Market, already feeling the darkness around it.

It was a long path that had booths on the left and the right. The dark sky and dusty ground, the glaring eyes, it surely had it's name for a reason. The people at the booths were calling out their products, hoping someone would by. It wasn't crowded, but had a good amount of people roaming around. This made Jake uneasy, while BMO was still smiling and was unfazed. BMO then got into he's "Detective Mode", where he analyzed and captured everything around him, and everything was black and white. BMO lifted his wrist to stop recording himself.

"Day XX, 8920. Jake and I have made it to the beginning of our very dangerous adventure, as we seek out information about the elements we are after. I ask Jake if he would like me to search the area for clues individually..."

"NO." Jake says sternly looking up. "No way BMO."

BMO pauses. "...Jake refuses my offer. I ask him why not as a response...

"I don't want you to get hurt, it's too creepy to be separated."

"...I understand and keep in my database that Jake is afraid..."

Jake stopped and move his face to his hand and his hand up to BMO. "I am NOT afraid BMO. I just think there's power in groups."

"I laugh and ask Jake why he hasn't walked towards anyone yet..."

Jake was walking past all of the scary one he saw, which in actuality was everyone. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in fact scared. "Well...you know...I have a sense that tells me if they know anything or not..."

BMO stops the recording and puts his hands to his sides. "Jake, we will never make progress if we don't talk to anyone! That's why we came here correct?"

Jake knew BMO was right, but he was surrounded by wizards! Having met Magic man and those frogs, he has been wary around them ever since! "Yeah...maybe you're right BMO. We should split up, cover more ground, all that biz."

"Yay!" BMO hopped off of Jake's head. "I'll be back with information!" BMO ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Jake to be scared out of his mind by himself.

"Oh Glob. It's fine Jake, you're going to be fine, no one is going to hurt you, you have a mission..." Jake walked holding himself.

* * *

BMO turned back on his "Detective Mode", seeing everything black and white...and without realizing it, saying everything out loud.

"Hour: 68. Me and the dog were separated. Both looking for information. One of us getting it. If I was going to get some answers, I needed to talk to some people. Some serious people."

BMO walked up to a booth with an old frog playing with a crystal ball. BMO kicked the booth to cause a little shake. "Hey! Old man!"

The old frog looked up from the crystal ball to find that no one who there. "Wha?" He walked up to the front of the booth and looked ahead searching for the little voice.

"Hey! Down here!"

The Old frog looked down to see the little robot **attempting** to be intimidating, obviously failing when the old man smirked. "I need information regarding-"

The old frog picked up BMO, we was strangling to get away. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing! I wonder how much you would be worth..."

BMO karate chopped the old man's hands and broke free, landing on his back. "Oof!"

The old man rubbed his hands from the slight pain. "Now why did you have to go and do that?"

"Sir, this is official police busines-"

The old frog scoffed. "Police eh? I didn't think they had room for shrimps." The old man laughed, while BMO was not comprehending.

"Shrimps? I am not a shrimp! Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or is this going to get physical?" BMO stood in a karate stance.

The old frog laughed even harder, it was not the reaction poor BMO wanted. He wanted to be taken seriously. "This is no time for jokes!"

The old frog stopped laughing and shot an ice beam at BMO, and BMO luckily jumped out of the way.

"Alright kid, you've given me a good laugh, but it's time for you to scram before I mess up that screen of yours." The old frog walked back to his crystal ball. BMO stood up, feeling defeated and mad. He needed to get information, but right now he was getting nowhere.

"Hey, you!" BMO turned around to see a tiny little cat walk up to him. "You're crazy if you think you can just waltz up in here and do that."

BMO dusted himself off. "Sorry miss I am on a mission. Official police business."

The cat grinned and rolled her eyes. "Riiiight. Anyway, if you want your "information" you'll need to be more then just a little toy to people."

"A little...toy?" BMO was saddened. The cat didn't know it, but BMO always wanted to be referred to as a real boy. Being told that he was seen as a toy really hurt him.

"Yes a little toy. You have to be feared to get information around here. Sorry to say this, but you're not getting anything from anybody."

BMO frowned. "Well...I have to try! I can not give up on my mission!"

The cat smirked. "...You know, I like you kid, come with me, we'll get you that information." The cat started to walked away, BMO paused for a moment ot decide if he should go or not.

"Wait up!" BMO said as he chased after the mysterious cat.

* * *

Jake was having as much problems as BMO was. He tried talking to people, but they didn't have the information that he hoped for. All they wanted to do was to sell him stuff, or to capture him to sell him.

"Aw man, where's BMO?" Jake stretched up. He searched for BMO, but the amount of people began to grow more then he thought. He couldn't see him, so he stretched down.

"Well that's just great, I lost BMO, I don't have anything to work with. What am I supposed to even..."

"Jake the Dog." Jake heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see two giant iron guards behind him.

"...whose asking?"

"We are with the Guild of assi-" The other guard nudged him in the side and whispered to him. The guard nodded. "We are with the Ice cream world Company. They would like you to come with us.

Jake smiled wide. "The Ice Cream World Company? They got my letters!" Jake shaped himself into a balloon. Normally he would be very wary of two giant Iron guards coming into a black market and asking him to come to a ice cream place when they didn't look the part, but who was he to judge? He was a TALKING dog.

One of the guards grabbed Jake's...string, and walked off. They snickered to themselves.

"We finally got him!" One guard whispered to the other.

"Yeah! Promotion for sure!" The other guard fist bumped the first one.

"Hey uh...what you guys talking about?"

One guard looked up. "Oh, just how much you are going to like our new bacon flavor ice cream."

"BACON FLAVORED?!" Jake yelled. "Let's pick up the pace then!"

"With pleasure." the guards smirked. Little Jake didn't know what he was getting into.

* * *

Meanwhile, BMO was sitting, listening to every the cat said about being intimidating inside a little tent outside the Market...

"It's good to be like me, with something that will make you run in a flash. Like claws." The small cat sliced a grape, and the juice flew everywhere and on BMO.

BMO smiled and wiped it off, he then stood up. "How about this? KARATE CHOP!" BMO lifted he's arm up and down slowly. The cat smirked awkwardly.

"That was uh...a little less then intimidating. Well, if you can't do it with movements... perhaps you can do it with looks. Nothing says "get out off my face" like a intimidating stare. With that you can do anything." The cat glared at BMO, but BMO was unfazed.

"Hmm...I think I can try that." BMO stared at the cat with the scariest face he had...which was a frown. The cat sighed and looked up.

"That's more of a "I'm trying to scare but failing" face. Hmm..." The cat walked back and forth to think. "Maybe your voice? A stern voice always worked for me..." She looked at BMO and BMO nodded. "Make the deepest, darkest, most evil growl you can make."

BMO got ready, he then growl a tiny sweak. The cat laughed at it.

"Well, that was something. Heh-heh."

BMO frowned. "This is not working!" BMO threw his hands up and sat down

The cat stopped laughing and sat next to him. "Hey...come on now."

"I am trying my best, but I am failing so miserably. Perhaps I can not be intimidating..."

The cat shrugged. "It's not for everyone little dude."

"I appreciate the help, but I have to find another way to complete my mission. Sadly..." BMO frowned then made a picture of a cat frowning come on his screen. This surprised the cat however.

"Whoa! What the?"

BMO returned to his face, "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you? I'm sorry!" BMO looked apologetically. But this made the cat have an idea.

"You DID scare me didn't you..." She laughed. "I have an idea, you have any scary pictures?"

BMO thought for a moment. "Well, I do I think. Would this work?" BMO made a photo of a giant dog barking come up on his screen.

"Whoa! That's it!"

BMO changed back. "What's it?"

"You may not be scary, but your pictures sure are! That's all you needed!"

BMO thought for a moment and smiled. "I scared you didn't I?"

"Yes it did pipsqueak."

"I scared you! Hooray!" BMO danced around, while the cat looked at him. She couldn't help but smile, which was saying something for her.

BMO ran up and hug the cat. "Thank you m'am!"

The cat froze. She pushed BMO was never hugged before, never in her life. "Alright, alright, no need to get physical."

BMO stopped. "Wait I never did ask your name miss. My name is BMO!"

She paused, wondering if she should tell him. Just then, her PDA in her pouch (pocket? ...nah pouch) rang. It had a message on it that read:

_"Return to base, we have the enemy." _

She looked up at BMO, who was still waiting for an answer, "Look BMO I have to go." She turned to run out of the tent.

"Wait!" BMO called. "You still haven't told me your name!"

She stopped, and turned towards him. "...Me-Mow." And she left to go to her base.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading again :D**


	7. Log 6: Boytoy

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah adventure time blah blah do not own. **_

* * *

BMO was frozen as he saw Me-Mow run out of the tent. He has been studying everything about Ooo ever since he was created. He looked through his databanks and found the page on the character Me-Mow.

She was described as a ruthless assassin. Small, but normal height to BMO, white cat with striped fur. Large pink eyes, a circular mouth with pointed teeth, and razor sharp claws. Her tail is long and can puff up, and according to the database, she usually keeps a dagger in her throat.

...Ew..

Her skills are stealth and combat, as she can move quickly and is extremely agile, able to jump very high (In her perspective), and climb walls, even sideways surfaces. Me-Mow's weapon of choice is her dagger, but she also has the method of going inside an opponents body and poisoning them, which is why she was seen as one of the most fearful assassin's in Ooo, even for her small is a 2nd-class Assassin and was close to becoming the first class if not for the efforts of Finn and Jake.

Needless to say, BMO was very surprised to have met the cat that was so feared throughout the land. Even more when he thought about how nice she was to him. Not exactly "best friends forever" kind of nice, but more like "I won't kill you...for now" type of nice. Even if she was an assassin, she wasn't evil, at least in BMO's eyes. How could someone so nice (even if not very) but considered a fearful villain? BMO wanted to go after her, he didn't know why, but he thought he deserved some answers. What was she doing here of all places? And why did she help him? BMO assumed it was because she was nice, but if she ever found out she helped an ally of the people she tried to kill, he may be in trouble. Nevertheless, he had the urge to go after her. , so he decided to go and search for Me-Mow. He also had to get back to Jake, wherever he is.

BMO ran out of the tent, intending to catch up to her, but she was already gone.

"Me-Mow? Hello! Me-Mow!" BMO called, no response given. He looked around and walked to a booth across the tent. The booth had a man in a cloak who called BMO over. "Oy! Little boy!"

BMO walked towards him. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a small cat run by? I am looking for her."

The man laughed wildly, then stopped abruptly. "Sorry, no idea."

BMO frowned then walked away, the man called to him. "H-Hey! Wait!"

BMO turned around. "Sorry, I have no time for games. I am on a mission."

The man scoffed and held up a pink balloon. "Surely you're "mission" can be aided by may new invention!"

BMO rose an eyebrow on his screen. "Invention?"

The man span the balloon around, "Behold! The Ball-Ooo-n! Made from the make elastic-"

BMO held up his hand. He was used to door to door salesmen coming to the tree fort so he knew where this was going. "I have no time for your games. Excuse me..." BMO turned around to walk away.

The man paused and frowned. "Glob it!" He grabbed BMO and wrapped the balloon around him. BMO started to flail.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

The man let go, sending BMO into the air. "Hehehe! Free of charge! Bub-bye!" The man span around and disappeared. His booth disappeared with him.

BMO pouted. "Ugh, I do not have time for this!" BMO looked down and sighed. "...Well, at least I can now see more of the Market. Maybe I should look for Jake and Me-Mow this way!" BMO smiled, and started his search.

* * *

BMO "swam" through the air, searching for any sign of Me-Mow or Jake. Even if it was a nuisance, the balloon turned The place was less crowded, but BMO noticed that Iron guards were walking around.

"Strange..." BMO thought. "I have never seen so many Iron Guards walking around in one place. Perhaps I should Scope the scene." BMO nodded and loosen the tie of the balloon, making him descend to the ground. He ran behind a booth to avoid being seen.

"Hmm... I better be careful." BMO took notice of two Iron Guards talking to each other. But then took notice of the word "Dog" and "Orange".

"..Orange?...Dog?...Jake?" BMO moved to another booth closer to the guards. Little did he know that it was the same old frog from before. seeing him on the side of his booth.

"Hey! Shrimp! What are you doing back here?!" The old frog leaned down to BMO, who ignored him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

BMO frowned and made his screen have a black screen with red eyes staring at the old frog. The frog put up his hands in defence. "O-Okay now, no need to get angry... sheesh." The frog hopped away back to his ball. "I'm just gonna...you know...stay over here."

BMO returned to his normal screen and listened to the Iron Guards.

"So yeah, make sure you get EVERYONE there, we don't want to keep the boss waiting."

"Who are we even executing anyway? "

The Iron Guard brought out a piece of paper from his suit. BMO gasped when he saw who it was. "Says here that he is known as "Jake the Dog"."

"A dog? Never seen on of those before..."

"Probably not going to see one for very long either. Says here he's going to be executed at to be a "special" way in order to cause pain."

The Iron guard laughed. "Awesome man. Always a joy seeing someone cry in pain."

The other nodded. "Yes, but we better be careful. If Jake the Dog is here, Finn the Human must be nearby."

BMO frowned. He got into camera mode and focused in on the paper, to find the location of the event.

"Finn the Human huh? Doesn't sound that tough."

The Iron Guard shook his head. "Nah man, he's crazy tough. I heard he even managed to stop Me-Mow from getting her 1st class rank."

BMO paused. "Me-Mow?"

"Oh yeah! Man, that's nuts. Me-Mow could take us down in seconds."

"Exactly, if even SHE couldn't defeat him, we better be wary."

BMO focused in close enough to catch the name of the location. "...Guild of Assassins Base?" BMO took a picture, forgetting to turn the flash off. The Iron guards turned to the light.

"Hey! What was that?"

"There! A robot!"

BMO gasped and started to run away behind the booths, the Iron Guards running after him.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

BMO began to tie himself to the balloon, but realized that there was no air inside. "Oh no!" BMO stopped and looked around quick, searching for a place to hide.

"Get back here!"

BMO saw a black box and ran towards it. He hid under it, fast enough to where the Iron Guards lost sight of him.

"Come on! I think he went this way!" The Iron Guards ran past BMO's box, and BMO sighed in relief.

"Phew. I lost them." BMO looked lifted the box up and looked left and right, no sign of the guards. His took a deep breath and the pain of worry was gone. Once he was satisfied, he got up from under the box and smiled. Then he realized the gravity of his situation.

If Jake was captured and was going to be executed at 7, BMO had only 8 hours to find the base and get Jake out, all by himself. Not to mention that Me-Mow was also involved. How would he possibly defeat an entire guild of assassins and possibly Me-Mow when he doesn't even have special power of his own?

BMO thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't defeat everyone by himself, but if he was somehow able to get to Jake, he would figure it out from there. But first, he had to find the place.

Which meant finding Me-Mow.

How would he possibly do that?

He was miles away from home, he was alone in a Black Market full of people who want to sell him, and now he'll have to save someone even though he probably couldn't. But he knew he had too.

He got out his deflated balloon and started to blow into it. It full up with air and BMO tied it around himself and it began floating. Then he noticed something that made he's jaw drop,

He inflated a balloon.

He BLEW into a balloon.

He could BREATH.

And had a JAW.

And he felt pain.

He FELT.

Was that a...heartbeat?

It couldn't be...

No way...

BMO ran to a nearby water puddle and the sight made him almost vomit.

Because now he could.

He was a real boy.

* * *

(With Jake)

Jake was smiling happily as his dream was finally coming true. He finally will be at the place responsible of all of the joyous ice cream he loved so much. It was a great day for him.

Sure he was forgetting BMO at the Black Market with glob knows what. Sure he was avoiding the mission he needed to complete so drastically that the fate of the world depended on it. Sure he was supposed to be suspicious of two Iron Guards walking him into a deep underground castle to where he was placed into a cage and told to wait 7 hours before he was to get ice cream.

Or maybe the fact that while he was heading to the cage, he looked in the throne room to find someone with a gem that was glowing an extremely bright green on the top of his head. And he overheard plans to use the gem to make the thing stronger by absorbing powers of others. And that the guards where told to bring him to be tested on and take his stretching powers away from him. And that he may die.

...

...

...

...

..You know...maybe this WASN'T the ice cream company.

Too bad Jake was clueless on the matter and just waited to try the fabled, "Bacon Ice cream".

And he may die.

Die.

...

Oh well.

* * *

BMO always wanted to be a real boy. From the first time he has been computably alive, he thought that being a real boy would be much better then being a robot. Although robots were "technically" immortal, they can break easily. On the bright side they can't ever get sick or be infected by poison. But that didn't matter if you didn't even go outside. You can't swim or you would short-circuit. You can't eat and enjoy food. You can't enjoy smells and taste. And although you could hear, see, and feel, those were only in the boundaries on the censors installed. You couldn't even walk outside and be seen as a normal person. You would either be considered a monster or a toy. It was either or. Everything you thought you knew was just programmed into your head. You weren't considered real. BMO knew this. Was he even considered a robot? All he really did was play video games. And even though Finn and Jake pretended to be a real boy in order to make him feel better, and he believe them for a time, it doesn't give him the feeling he felt now. The heartbeat, the smell (while being vile), the world even looked different then it did before to him. He didn't know what just happened but...

It was much better.

No wires, no controllers, just BMO. Could he even be called that anymore? He wasn't just a portable game box anymore. He was the same size, but he was pure blue, with a circle head like Finn's and had short, pure white hair. He was luckily wearing clothes, but it was just a blue t-shirt and blue shorts, the t-shirt still having the buttons BMO had before. They were even still able to be pressed. He was wearing blue shoes, so his outfit looked like is matched perfectly with his skin. BMO was both shocked and happy that this happened to him, but he didn't know how.

"I'm...real." BMO looked at himself and felt all over his skin. "I'm real!" He jumped in happiness and delight. "This is incredible! But..." BMO looked at the puddle again, admiring himself.

"H-how did this happen?" BMO covered his mouth as he felt his mouth moving for the first time. His voice was the same, but less robotic He looked at the black box behind him. He walked over and looked around it, examining it from all sides. "This is so weird.."

BMO thought for a moment. "I'm glad that I'm a real boy but, is this some sort of spell? What is this box?" He looked around for someone to ask, but the booth it was in front of was empty. "Hmm." BMO frowned.

He looked at his hands and formed a fist. "Well, never mind that. I do not know what that box did to me, but I still have to get to Jake." BMO ran towards the balloon on the ground and blew it up again. He tied it to his waste and began to float up. This time even higher then before.

"Hmm, I guess the lost weight allows me to gain more height." BMO smiled. He finally got what he wished for. "Being a real boy is very heart in my insides is going crazy. What will I tell Jake?" BMO looked down at the Iron Guards, who seemed to be still searching for him. "Maybe if I follow them, they will lead me straight to Jake." BMO took some air out of the balloon and descended slowly.

The Iron Guards were in fact still looking for him. "Man, I think we lost him."

"This is worrying. If that was a spy sent by Finn, our secret location may be found out."

The guard shrugged. He didn't notice the small boy jumping into his suit of armor. "Well we can't stay here forever and search. He's probably long gone. We need to warn the boss."

"That is the WORST thing we could do right now. Perhaps he didn't get anything..."

The guard thought for a moment. "...You know, maybe you're right. We have nothing to worry about."

The other nodded. "Good, we've got the dog now let's get back to base. We don't want ot keep the boss waiting.

"Agreed."

BMO smirked as the Iron Guards started to walked towards the Guild. _"I'm coming J_ake."

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Guild)

Me-Mow ran inside the Guild, hearing the news that she was hoping for. Jake the Dog was finally captured, the one who ruined her chances at a full-ranked assassin. She was bitter over not being able to kill Jake when she had the chance, and now she had that chance once again.

She walked into the throne room, Iron Guards on the left and right sides of the room. and bowed to her boss in front of her. "I am here boss."

The "boss" was a giant Iron Cat, covered from head to toe in different type of metals, some gold, some steel. He looked like a fat Cat, covered in metal with a crown with a green glowing on the top. He was sitting in on a red and gold throne chair, with the room completely black and a red carpet rolled out towards him. "Me-Mow. Welcome." His high pitched voice sent shivers down her spine.

She stood up. "I came as soon as I heard boss."

He nodded. "Then you know that Jake the Dog is to be given to me when the sun has fallen."

She paused. "...Now I do."

He frowned. "...Let's cut to the chase Me-Mow. I am going to be the strongest being in the world once I'm done with the dog. Which means everyone will bow to me."

"Yes. I know."

"But this is still a business. A business where if you don't meet my expectations, you will be cut. And then killed."

Me-Mow was afraid of where this is going. "What are you saying boss?"

He smirked. "I am saying that I'll need your power as well."

"Need...my power?"  
"You are immune to poison and paralysis, and that has brought great fortune to all of us here at the Guild. But don't you think that those powers would be better suited for someone of my skills?"

Me-Mow backed up slowly, finally seeing where this is going. "S-Sorry, but I don't think I can teach yo-"

He laughed. Me-Mow was extremely frightened. "Teach me? Oh no, you misunderstand."

"Then.."

"I have to absorb your power." The Iron Guards walked slowly to Me-Mow, who took that as her say to leave. "It is what's best for the guild."

Me-Mow turned and ran out of the room. "Never!"

"After her!" The Guards followed Me-Mow out of the room.

She jumped on the roof of the hallway to avoid the Iron Guards, who were continuing to run down the hallway. She took a deep breath.

"Globit, it's getting crazy! What kind of leader absorbs they're followers? Has he gone mad?!" Me-Mow dropped on the floor. And started to run the other direction. "I have to be died before he thinks I'll let him have my body."

* * *

BMO sat patiently in the chestplate, forming a plan inside his head.

_"Alright, This place is most likely heavily covered by at lot of guards. If I'm ever going to find Jake, I'm going to have to figure out where he is. A guild mostly likely has a dungeon correct? So maybe I should head downwards. But how will I get there unnoticed? Maybe air ducts? Do evil guilds even HAVE air ducts?"_

BMO keep thinking until he felt the Guard stop in his tracks. He couldn't see anything but he could hear voices outsides.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Out of my way!" A voice called. BMO thought he heard that voice before. He tried to crawl up to get a better look, but did so carefully to avoid being caught.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the throne room? The guard he was inside of started to bend down, making BMO fall to the bottom of the chestplate. The guard straightened again, arm extended.

"I said to let me go!"

"Uh, dude, I would let her go..."

"You know I was always wondering why were always scared of this little cat." BMO paused. _"Her?Cat?"_

"If you don't let go of me right now, so help me I'll.."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Time to go to the boss."

_"Me-Mow!"_

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

BMO started to freak out. He started pressing the buttons on his shirt and then began to glow a bright blue color. "Please let this do something!"

The other guard stepped back. "Uh...dude?"

BMO then open he's mouth a shot out a blue laser ray that burned through the chestplate of the guard. Me-Mow, fell and looked out and the guard started to shine blue.

"What the?"

The guard then exploded in bits and pieces, letting the small boy blue to fall and land on the ground.

"Uh..." BMO sat up, holding his head and looked around to see Me-Mow staring at him and the other guard running out of there.

Me-Mow stared at him for a minute, as BMO did to her. Not one word.

...

BMO stood up and dusted himself off. "Me-Mow, are you okay?"

Me-Mow got out the dagger from her throat and tackled BMO, putting the dagger near his neck. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

BMO held up his hands in defense. "Whoa! Me-Mow it is me!BMO!"

Me-Mow lowered her dagger a bit. She looked at the boy, noticing the similarities between the robot she met earlier that day. She shook out of it and put the dagger closer to him. "No way are you him."

"I am! I was turned into a real boy, but I do not know how! It was the work of a black box." BMO was really hoping to convince her that he was in fact BMO. Now that he could feel pain, he really didn't want to feel a sharp object slice his neck open.

Me-Mow glared into his eyes, suddenly feeling that is was the same lifeless eyes she met. She stood up, releasing BMO, who sighed in relief."We have to get out of here. Come on, follow me!" Me-Mow started to run.

"But!" BMO sighed and ran up beside her.

They ran around the castle, Me-Mow looking for the exit, while BMO was looking for the dungeon. Neither was found, as the front door was being guarded and all other exits being blocked as well.

"Globit, how do we get out of here!" Me-Mow complained.

"Look! A vent, maybe we could get out through there!" BMO pointed above them and Me-Mow nodded.

"Get on my back." Me-Mow pointed to her back. BMO nodded and jumped on it. She climbed to the top of the roof, and ripped the vent off, climbing inside.

BMO jumped off of her back once they were on a flat surface. BMO looked around and then noticed Me-Mow staring at him.

"Um...are you okay?"

She blinked. "Yes, I just find it extremely weird. It's not everyday you meet a robot and then meet a human boy that turns out to also be the robot in the same day, or same hour for that matter."

BMO smiled. "So you DO believe me!"

She nodded, and sat down, BMO sitting next to her. "So what exactly happened to you?" Me-Mow took her dagger and placed it back in her throat.

BMO sighed. "I was looking for you because I needed some questions answered, and then I got wrapped up in a balloon and then these Iron man started ti chase me, and I hid under a box. I guess it was a magical box, but then I turned human. Luckily though I made it here in time to try and save Jake."

Me-Mow froze. "...You wouldn't mean Jake the dog..."

BMO nodded. "I do in fact mean Jake the dog. He is my friend. You are my friend. I need my friend to help me save him."

Me-Mow turned away from him and frowned. She was contemplating the situation in her head. Jake the dog was the reason she had to clean the boss's litter for a month because she failed her mission of killing wildberry princess. Jake the dog was the reason she couldn't be ranked as a full assassin. But does any of that even matter anymore? Her boss turned crazy with power, the assassins of this guild are pretty much in shame. And now that she thought about it, some of the assassins we're missing. Did he absorb them as well? And now the boss was after her. She didn't have anymore reasons to hate Jake the dog. And she didn't hate BMO. She wouldn't tell him that she found him enjoyable, but she at least would let him know she didn't hate him. Might as well help him out.

She turn to BMO, who was waiting patiently and hopefully. "Alright BMO, this goes against everything I know from being an assassin, but I guess I'll help...

BMO cheered and hugged Me-Mow. "Thanks alot!"

This hug wasn't the same as the last hug. It was warmer to her, nicer then before, and she didn't even push off. She just let it happen. BMO let go of her, and smiled. And after a few seconds she snapped back into it. "Uh...yeah no problem."

"So what is the plan my amazing lady friend." BMO grinned. Me-Mow frowned,

"Don't call me that."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't you guys just love the idea of BMow? ...No? Ah come it's cute! In a way. So yep, BMO's human, the guild master is crazy, and Jake is as "special" as ever. You know, no matter how much I write, I feel like nothing ever happens in these chapters :/ I don't know why, maybe it's just cause I'm writing it. Anyway, review if you will!  
**_

_**Thank you He23t for reviewing! It means alot.**_


	8. Log 7: Past and Future Problems

**A/N: Back story takes a LONG while. 5,000 words my goodness. Thanks to you guys for reviewing this, it's not doing well but whatevs, I like it and that's all that matters. :D**

* * *

Me-Mow has worked her entire life to get to where she is. Born into a family that was killed when she was just 1 by the assassin guild, the guild saw potential in her, saying that her race of cat could be very beneficial. Being immune to poison was not one of the traits someone had on the guild, which left them wide open. So they took her in and raised her, Me-Mow with little to no remembrance of her family.

The Guild taught her to be tough and fearless. That everyone outside the Guild is the enemy. They also taught her that it didn't matter if she harmed any innocent bystanders, as long as the job was done. These teachings left her bitter and ruthless. She would only interact with others if she was ordered to, which was also pretty rare on it's own. The Guild didn't do as much as you may think of raising her. Sure, they treated her like she was a tiny baby, but once she was able to walk and speak, which she was once she was 3, they treated her like they did with every other Assassin. She would have to find her own home and her own food, but they would be her source of money whenever she completes a job. Even though she got used to it, she hated it. Killing the innocent bother her the most, but she grew into not caring anymore.

She rose through the classes until she got to second class, the class that in order to get full membership, she would have to kill someone either from royal blood or has been described as a hero. Knowing that the only hero she has ever heard of was Finn the human, she didn't want to take her chances with him. So instead she aimed for a Princess without any guards or any castle to infiltrate. Wildberry Princess.

Plan was simple enough, find her, follow her, look for a hiding place, kill her. Unfortunately the Guild of Assassins that it was a good idea to warn her of said attack. Seriously, WHO thought it was a good idea to tell the person you are trying the KILL that you're after them? That was her downfall, as both Finn and Jake showed up to protect Wildberry Princess. Jake found Me-Mow's hiding place (which wasn't very good) and Me-Mow threaten to kill Jake by poisoning him if he didn't kill Wildberry. It didn't go as planned, and long story short, she failed her mission. She had to go back to the Guild with her first report of a failed mission. And she was given punishments for the failed mission. She was furious.

The next 5 years she started to realize that she could never reach a 1st class Assassin. After that whole Wildberry ordeal, every princess in Ooo increased their security. At least, every princess with a kingdom, not just the name. If those with the name counted, she would have killed a "princess" years ago. But she couldn't. She wasn't called for many missions anymore. Sure, she was still feared, and she trained every day, but just because she was a 2nd lass assassin, she was never assigned anything. The jobs were getting harder and harder with Finn and Jake around. They somehow tricked the Scorcher that they were dead, a S-class assassin was stopped by those two. It was madness.

Eventually, she just roamed Ooo, living off the land until she got a mission. The next mission she got was the mission she received today, to find and bring Jake the Dog to the Guild, being spotted at the Black Market. She didn't know what was happening at the guild, and she never would have guessed that the Boss was absorbing people to increase his power. That explained why everyone seemed to be disappearing, leaving the Iron Guards. But she doubted the S-class Assassins, such as the Scorcher, would agree to such an outrageous request.

And now see was doing something she never thought she would do. She was helping the good guys. She really was only doing this for BMO. She could care less about Jake, but if it wasn't for BMO, she would probably be absorbed right about now. In a way, he saved her life... in a way. Even though he did look different on the outside, he still was the little cute computer she met. Still, the only reason that she even talked to him was...

...why DID she talk to him?

"Me-Mow?" BMO called from behind while they were roaming the vents. "I know we are pressed for time but I would like to ask, how exactly are we going to rescue Jake?"

Me-Mow looked back at him while moving forward. "Easy, I know where Jake is being held. We take out the guards, get to Jake, then bust out of here." She turned back and sped up. BMO close behind.

"Well yes, but however will we "bust out"? BMO asked.

Me-Mow stopped and sighed. "Listen, the faster we get to Jake, the more time we have to figure out a plan to bust out of here, but right now, i need you to pick up the pace and follow me in you want to live." Me-Mow walked forward.

BMO nodded and followed. "Alright Me-Mow. I understand."

"Good. Just stay close to me. It's not as simple as I may have made it seem."

BMO nodded.

"We have to take out IRON guards, which I can't poison or paralyze, and I can't attack with my claws. Which means, you and Jake will have to take care of them." Me-Mow looked back for confirmation.

"M-Me?" BMO looked surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you cause that blast inside the Iron Guard?"

"N-no! Well, I-" BMO looked down at his shirt, all of the buttons flashing. "I am not sure that what I did can be done again."

Me-Mow looked confused as well. "What exactly did you do?"

"I just pressed the colorful buttons on my shirt until something happened." BMO shrugged. "I am not sure that what I did can be recreated." BMO sighed.

Me-Mow stopped and turned to BMO, leaned in closely to his shirt. "Hmm..." She pressed the triangle button and BMO felt a gear twist inside him.

"W-W-Wha?" BMO then looked straight up and open his mouth. "I think I am gonna to be sick..." BMO then spit out a large stream of red flames burning the duct roof above them. "BLEH!"

ME-Mow jumped back as BMO continued to spit fire everywhere. "WHOA!"

The duct then turned red hot and started to melt. causing BMO and Me-Mow to fall into the room below them. BMO then stopped spitting fire and then braced for impact, Me-Mow doing the same.

"BMO you moron!" Me-Mow called.

"Me! You are the one who pressed one of my buttons!"

"How was I supposed to know you had a FLAMETHROWER inside of you?"

"You could not! That is why we DO NOT touch buttons if we do not have knowledge about what they do!"

BMO landed on the room floor with a thud, Me-Mow landing on her feet. She ran to BMO's side. "Hey! Are you okay?"

BMO stood up and dusted himself off. "You know, I have always wondered what makes not-robots hate pain so much, but now I understand...it is not fun."

Me-Mow couldn't help but smirk at that. She nodded. "Yes, it's very "not fun"."

BMO sighed. "Now how are we going to reach Jake?"

Me-Mow looked up at the ceiling. There was hot metal falling from it. "Well...it's definitely not going to be by air duct, that's for sure."h

BMO looked around. The room was empty, emerald green, and he looked for the exit, not finding a door or a window or any sort. BMO frowned. "...How do we exit this room? This doesn't seem to have an exit or an entrance."

Me-Mow looked around as well. "Hmm...your right...that means..." A wave of realization washed over her. "Oh no..."

BMO walked towards one of the walls. "Perhaps we can break ourselves out..." BMO slammed his fist into the gooey wall. The room began to shake violently, BMO fell back on his bottom, as Me-Mow started to freak out.

Me-Mow closed her eyes and shook her head."No no no no! Oh cram! Out of all the rooms we could've landed in, why did it have to be one of THESE?!"

BMO stood up, the room was still shaking violently, as BMO kept trying to keep his balance. He then began to notice something. "Um...Me-Mow? Is our size...increasing?"

Me-Mow opened her eyes to see that he was right, but not them increasing. "The room is decreasing!" The walls were closing in on all sides, Me-Mow started to jump around crazily, searching for a way out. "Come on...come on! We have to get out of here!"

BMO stood silently, looking for a solution. "Hmm..."

Me-Mow climbed on the wall to try and get to the air duct, but it was getting too small to fit into. "BMO! DO SOMETHING!"

BMO thought for a moment and looked down at his shirt. "Perhaps..." BMO looked up and walked towards the walls, the room getting uncomfortably small now.

"BMO! What are you-?"

BMO brought his arm up to it's highest point. "BMO CHOP!" BMO brought down he's hand on the gooey wall as hard as he could, closing his eyes, hoping his plan would work.

"..."

The room stopped moving, then increased in size again, much to both of there reliefs. The room grew back to normal size, and a door appeared on the side of a wall. Me-Mow took a sigh of relief, and turned to BMO. "How did you-?"

BMO shrugged. "I thought since hitting it once made the room decrease in size, then hitting it twice would bring it back to normal." BMO cheered. "Yay BMO!"

Me-Mow looked at him in disbelief. _"Surely it's not that simple..." _She looked at the dancing BMO, actually smiling. Not a evil dark smile, a relieved, happy smile. First time she remembers ever doing that.

Maybe that's why she talked to him. She saw a little bit of herself in him. Something that was so small that large people didn't take her seriously. Maybe because he was as determined as he was to complete his mission, no matter how small he is. Maybe because for the first time, she thought she met someone who was close, in not entirely, her equal.

Except she was considered bad and he was considered...

What was he considered?

"Hey Me-Mow!" BMO broke Me-Mow out of her thoughts, motioning towards the open door. "Come on! We can now exit the room!"

Me-Mow nodded. "Alright let's get moving."

* * *

(Meanwhile, at PB's Castle)

Princess Bubblegum watched her kingdom from below, the dark clouds starting to form above her head, the gumball guardian at the ready. She did the math, if she didn't do something to protect her kingdom, it would be destroyed in seconds. She would have called Finn and the others, but with no sign of anyone and Jake not picking up his phone, she would have to fight the good fight,

She grew up here, the place where she had made so many memories, good and bad. And no matter what type of problem, whether it was the Lich, Gunter, Ice king, or even herself, the kingdom would always bounce back. Maybe not immediately, but in time it recovered. But this time, it may not.

According to the data she received, Wither destroyed a whole week's worth of moisture from the air in a moments notice, then replaced said moisture with he's own dark mist. It hasn't been found why, but it can't be good. So that's why there was no rain. Although she had yet to figure out what the dark mist did, it seems to be causing more pros then cons. At least for now.

Princess Bubblegum walked down the stair to the main room, Lady Rainicorn laying down in the middle,waiting patiently for Jake's return. She had been there ever since the Princess called her about where Jake has been, and has been worried sick.

"Lady. I think you should go over to Lemongrab's." PB suggested.

Lady shook her head. "(No. Not until Jake returns)" She assured in Korean. Luckily, PB knew more then a few languages.

PB sat down next to her. "Lady...I know you're extremely worried about him, but I bet he wouldn't like you to be in danger, Wither is coming, you need to be safe."

Lady shook her head, not responding.

"Jake will be fine. Just go and be safe." PB petted her comfortingly.

Lady looked up at her. "(But what if he comes back and I'm not here?)"

"I will send him straight to you. I bet he is just as worried about you as you are to him."

"(But...what about you?)"

PB sighed. "I'm afraid that I will have to stay here. I have to protect the kingdom the best I can." PB clutched her hand.

"(But if Wither is as strong as you say he is, you need to escape! Come with me!)" Lady was sitting up, giving a stern look. She already has her soon to husband gone, she couldn't have her closes friend gone as well.

PB shook her head. "I'm sorry, this kingdom is all I know. I have to protect it, no matter what. Don't worry, if it gets too rough I'll get out of there. Okay?"

Lady stared at her and then nodded. She would know better then anyone how important her kingdom was to her. Maybe it wasn't that smartest indea, but who was she to go against a genius? "(...Alright...I'll go)"

"Good, you better get going." Lady started to float up, but the was stopped by a loud slam of the castle door opening.

"I'm afraid that it won't be necessary for her to leave princess."

PB and lady looked up at the now wide open castle door. There stood a red heart, who was grinning evilly, with overly detailed features and a mouth that could make you sick just by looking at it, A face that PB knew all too well. She immediately turned her previous face of concern into one of extreme hatred for the figure in front of her.

"...Ricardio."

* * *

Me-Mow looked around the corner of the door they were exiting for any signs of life in the hallway. When she didn't see any, she mention BMO over. "Alright, let's get moving." She ran out of the door.

BMO nodded and followed her. "...So what was that room exactly?"

"It was a torture room." She explained. "We use it to get information out of people. We have all types of rom like that, some way worse. Most of them are magical illusions like that one, others are just pure pain. Some even make you fell the pain of losing all of your limbs, even though you don't."

BMO gasped. "Why would anyone use such drastic forms of hurting people?"

"...We assassins are stubborn." She sighed. "We always get what we want. Even if it hurts people."  
BMO looked at her with a questioning face. He then frowned. "That is terrible. I hate pain, and they use it to get information?"

She nodded. "That's just the way it is. It's a dark world we're living in BMO. Better get used to it."

BMO couldn't comprehend that. "Just because it is like that now does not mean it is right."

Me-Mow stopped, and BMO continued.  
"We can change that if we try!" BMO argued. "There is no reason to like doing something that is wrong, it is illogical."

Me-Mow turned to him. "Illogical or not, that's how it is and that's how it's going to stay. Assassins are bad people. They give no mercy." She walked forward

BMO gave a confused look. "But...you are an assassin."

Me-Mow froze.

"You are an assassin, but you are not a bad person. You are an assassin, yet you gave me mercy. You are an assassin, yet you are not evil. So I do not understand. If you are an assassin, how come you are not bad people?"

Me-Mow sighed and looked at him. "...Some of us...aren't bad people."

"Then why not everyone? Everything is done for a reason."

_Everything...is done for a reason._ Me-Mow had that repeat in her head. That was something she also thought for the longest time. Something she thought that she could no longer believe. She then frowned. "Explain."

"Explain?" BMO tilted he's head.

Me-Mow was pretty angry now, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Yeah! Explain! If you think you're so smart, tell me! Was my family gone for a reason! HUH?"  
BMO looked at the mad cat glaring at him. But he wasn't scared, but he sighed, knowing the truth. "Well, according to the data I have on you, they protected you."

Me-Mow calmed down and gave a looked of confusion, still a little peeved. "What are you blabbering about?"

BMO nodded. "Mister and Mistress Mow. Protected you when you were born. But...failed. Killed by the Guild of Assassin's." This made Me-Mow look at him with extreme surprise. This was news to her. "They were slaughtered because the Guild wanted to have you for your immunity of poison." This made Me-Mow look down in deep thought, BMO continued. "They took you in and raised you to be one of them. But you are not one of them."

BMO put a hand on her shoulder. "You are much better then them. You do not have to be an assassin."

Me-Mow looked up and brushed him off. She scoffed. "Pfft, yeah, right. Because everything is nice and dandy in the world. Look, just keep your childish dreams to yourself alright?!"

BMO backed away slowly, slightly hurt. Me-Mow sighed.

"Listen...we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get out of here. You and possibly all of Ooo is in danger if we don't stop my boss."

BMO then remembered what he was after in the first place. "I think we have bigger problems then just your boss Me-Mow. But we have little time, we have to hurry and find Jake!"

Me-Mow nodded and took lead. She looked back at BMO who was following he crossly, then back straight forward.

_"Everything happens for a reason...yeah right." _Me-Mow sighed. Even she wanted to believe that.

She looked ahead to see them heading towards a two way path, both way going the opposite directions of left and right. She stopped in front of the wall in front of them.

BMO looked both ways. "Uh...which way do we go Me-Mow? Left or Right?"

"Neither." She walked up to wall, took her claws and started to scratch the wall.

BMO looked at her in confusion. "...How is this going to solve anything?"

Me-Mow stopped and pointed at the scratch marks on the wall. "Do you think you could shoot this wall down?'

BMO looked down at his shirt and looked back up at Me-Mow. "But I don't know how..."

"Well its a good time to start figuring it out. Your powers may be the only thing that could save Jake, and although I don't want to admit it, I need your help." Me-Mow looked down the hall, still finding no one. "We have the time, just try and figure out with those buttons do."

BMO looked down at his shirt and nodded. He thought for a moment and looked at what he had. He had for buttons, the triangle , the circle, the square, and the cross. Then he had the directional pad and the c stick. "Maybe..." He pressed the circle button and heard a gear turn inside him.

Me-Mow heard to and waited patiently. "...Well?"

BMO looked at himself, not noticing any real changes. Something definitely happened though. "I am not sure. Maybe it did not work?" BMO walked to the wall and stared at it.

Me-Mow looked at him with a tilt of her head. "Uh...what are you doing?"

BMO continued to focus on the wall. He started to get a jolt of energy in his arms. He looked down at them and they started to glow. "Hm..." BMO raised his arms up and took a deep breath. "BMO CHOP!" BMO threw down his arms, hoping for it to happen. And it did.

He blew a giant hole into the wall.

Me-Mow opened her mouth in shock, then shook her head to snap out of it. "Nice! Must be an arm strengthener! Let's go!" Me-Mow jumped through the opening. BMO smiled gleefully and followed her.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had quite the history with Ricardio. Ricardio was, believe it or not, Ice King's heart. He was given life when Ice King failed at making a love potion (surprise surprise). Ricardio's motives from the beginning were to cut out Princess Bubblegum's heart and make it his bride. While it is creepy, insufferable, and downright wrong, Ricardio first befriended the princess to trick her, but thanks to Finn and Jake (Finn being jealous of the chemistry between them) Ricardio's plan failed. He attempted a second time to win PB over by kidnapping Finn and Jake, while using Ice King's bones to make he's own body...you know, even though he considers himself a genius, he's plans really do lack in sensibility.

He seems to have somewhat of a match to Princess Bubblegum's knowledge, but it's easy to say that she surpasses him. Last she saw him was the whole kidnapping Finn and Jake ordeal, so whatever reason would he have to be back?

"Ricardio." PB glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Ricardio laughed. "Ah, Princess. So nice to see you again. Still young and full of blood I see."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." PB spat coldly. Ricardio's smile turned into a frown.

"(Careful Bubbles.)" Lady Rainicorn warned. Lady floated in front of the Princess as a defensive wall.

"Simple Princess. I have come to take over your Kingdom of course." Ricardio smirked. "I think you at least own it to me in payment of the humiliation you've given me last we've met."

PB growled. "And I'll be sure to kick your butt again!"

Ricardio shook his head laughing. "Tsk tsk tsk Princess. You are much smarter then that. You of all people should know that I wouldn't come to overrun a kingdom alone."

PB's glare turned into one with worry. "...What do you mean?"

"Behold Princess. My army of the strongest beings in Ooo!" Ricardio motioned behind me as a group of hearts slowly walking into the castle.

PB looked around, the hearts were varying in size, varying in color. All with lifeless eyes. "...Hearts?"

"Yes Princess. You see, I have been called by a mysterious force to take your kingdom and do what I want with it. Doesn't matter to him what, you I thought, might as well take it over." Ricardio started to laugh menially. The hearts started to march into the castle.

PB got out her Ber-Bangal-Le-Ber. "Stay back!"

Lady wrapped herself around PB. "(Princess, we have to get out of here!)"

Ricardio smirked. "Oh Princess, I will be happen to spare you if you take my hand in marriage..."

"Forget it you butt!" PB got out of Lady's grasp and punched him in the face, which was all he really had. PB ran back to lady and jumped on her back.

Ricardio groaned and stood up, pointing to the two. "Seize them!"

"Let's go Lady!" Lady flew out of the window with PB in tow.

"You haven't heard the last of me Princess! I WILL have your heart!" Ricardio called out. But PB was more concerned with the Kingdom she saw below her. The Kingdom was overrun with hearts, eating the property and even eating to Gumball Guardian, who was no longer speaking.

"Oh no..." PB clutched firmer onto Lady's mane. The Kingdom she loved so much was in shambles, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Lady looked up at PB. "(Princess, what do we do now?"

PB sighed, on the verge of tears. "We must get to Lemongrab's. We have to warn everyone."

Lady nodded. And they both left the now not-so-candy kingdom behind.

* * *

Jake wasn't doing so much better. He was finally through with waiting and walked up to the metal bars where the Iron guard watching him was standing.

"Okay look here buddy!" Jake started. "I've been waiting here for 3 hours just to get some doggone ice cream, and I've been ignoring the fact that there are Iron Guards saying they are from a nice happy family company, when it seems more likely that you guys are trying to kill me. You know WHY I didn't break out even though I have no information about you guys? Because I have been searching for the lost relic of Bacon Ice Cream for most in not ALL of my life, so if you don't have any for me..." Jake shrunk myself down to thumb size. "Then I'm leaving! Hmph!" Jake walked through the metal bars,not noticing that the Iron Guard was asleep the entire rant.

Jake looked around his surroundings. The caged was huge and so was the room, filled with other cages that were empty. It was strangely similar to the system to the prison in the Night-o-sphere. Why exactly was he the only one here? Jake then held his head in frustration.

"Oh man, I don't know where I am, I have no idea where BMO is, Wither is probably after me. What can I possibly do at this point?" Jake thought and thought but an answer was not appearing. He then agreed to himself that he need to get outside, where ever that possibly is. He grew to normal size and quietly walked towards the door.

"Maybe the exit is this way..." Jake ran down the hallway filled with doors. He kept running until he got to a two way path. He was never the best at directions, but he had to figure it out with his gut.

"Uh...right?" Jake grew in size to gain more speed and ran down the hallway. He kept running until he saw a FOUR way path. Jake face palmed. "Ugh...umm...this way?" Jake chose the fourth path and walked down it, only to find that there was an EIGHT way path waiting for him. He blinked and sat down in defeat.

"Glob! There must be a better way to do this..." Jake sat there and pouted. He then felt something fall on top of his head. It stung. "Ow, what the?" Jake take the object off his head. It was a heated piece of metal. Jake flicked in away and looked up. He saw that the air duct above him was wide open and was dripping hot metal onto the floor. Jake got carious and stretched his way up to the duct. He looked inside it to see that the entire duct was burning up.

"Whoa, it's pretty hot in here. Weird." Jake shrugged and stretched back down. The weird thing about it was the fact that air ducts usually produce air, not heat. Suddenly, Jake could hear Iron Guards coming down the hallway.

"Come on bro! We got to find the dog before we get killed!"

"I don't know WHY I left you to watch the dog. Seriously dude? You fell ASLEEP?"

"Hey, don't take this all out of me. Who thought it was a good idea to put a MAGIC dog in a cage? Hmm?"

Jake morphed into a painting to hide and the guards ran past him.

"Well how was I suppose to know he was magic?"

"Pfft, never mind. Let's just get the dog before we are the ones the boss uses the crystal on."

_"Crystal?" _Jake thought as he watched them leave. Jake had to go and check this out himself. _"What if it's one of the crystals we're looking for? This may be a lucky break!" _Jake nodded to himself and decided he would search for this "boss" and knock the fluff out of him.

_"For Finn!"_

* * *

**_Bow-wow for now._**


End file.
